


Shadows of Spring

by laurelbloom



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Giving Tamlin the ending he deserves, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn, Tamlin Redemption Story, The Spring Court (ACoTaR), fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelbloom/pseuds/laurelbloom
Summary: Blessed, Chosen, Gifted. That's what the voice told me I was. Given a great power to bring together a broken land, to fix a broken people and their High Lord with it. Little did I know what this power would do, where it would take me and force me to do. (Tamlin/OC fic, an idea I've had for a long while and finally taking the time to write it down)Also Posted on fanfic.net
Relationships: Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Cold. Dark. Quiet. That’s what the world was before.   
Even my demi-fae senses didn’t feel like this, see like this, hear like this. Being brought up in the human realms I had hidden my alertness to my surroundings, but what I felt now couldn’t be hidden. I had changed in an instant, something was blossoming inside of me that I couldn’t comprehend. A power locked away for thousands of years, a power that could create life but just as easily take it away. What it was I didn’t fully understand, all I knew was that one moment I was heading north, to the lands of the fae courts, the next I was struck down.   
I awoke in a forest, not the same one I had been in before I fell, the noise of a far off voices alerting me. Whispers perhaps to any other ears, but to mine they were clear; not human, not fae, something rooted to the earth itself.   
‘wake child’, voices directly addressing me, growing closer, as though brought to me on the winds.   
‘control the winds’ the voices continued to speak to me, giving me direction. But to control the wind? How would I do that? A demi-fae I may be, but an ungifted one, it was that that had allowed me to hide amongst the humans with my father for so many years.   
‘feel them move with you’ I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and tried to visualise the winds, tried to feel the air around me. I willed it to move, to surround me. Shock, as I opened my eyes and felt the wind, moving as I had asked, bringing with it the scents of a thousand unknown flowers, a river, of mountains. I felt it sigh in contentment, at being near me, at being held by me. I felt its happiness and willed it to fill me, to bring with it some knowledge of what had happened to me.   
‘a gift; it is a gift’ the same voice from before whistled through the wind, an almost prophetic trill.  
‘Why? I have done nothing to deserve a gift such as this,’ the wind merely blew around me again, willing me to stand. I moved, lifting my body of the soft grass it had been laid on, for who knows how long; as I turned I saw my body had left an imprint in the ground, as though in answer. I must have laid here for days, and nothing had stirred me. How was that possible in a forest? My new sense of hearing though, heard nothing around for miles. I should have felt life, other creatures, roaming free here, should have heard the breeze sing through the branches, but alas, none of it. Worry crept it, had my journey north been too late? Was I all that remained of the world? Had the monsters from the east indeed taken it and turned it inside out? Before I had left home, left what was left of it at least, there had been rumblings of the human queens siding with the brutes, promises of power given to them for their loyalty in this war. But I had felt their decision in my heart, what it meant for me; I would lose everything. I had never known my mother, a fae from north of the wall who had enchanted my father, stayed with him through her pregnancy, then brought me into the world and fled. My father had raised me, protected me and shielded me the best he could. A tailor in the mortal queens’ realm, with just enough money to keep us comfortable. I had assisted him from a young age, honing my skills with a needle. As I had grown older he had feared what I would become, loved me through it all, but feared that I would embrace my fae heritage over my human, be cast out by society and destroy all we had built. As fate would have it, he would never have to fear, for he died before he would ever know. The promise of a war had driven him mad, his health deteriorating since the queens sided with Hybern, until he could take no more. He had left one morning, as he always did, and never came back. I waited, and hours passed but late into the night I knew. I knew what he had done. It was in that moment I realised I needed to go, to find my place in this world, and my soul knew where it should go. I knew little of my mother, other than that she was fae and was indeed from one of the seven courts of Prythian. I had no idea which, but I couldn’t stand back and watch what was left of me be taken. I gathered my things and left, walking north.   
I had travelled for days through the back roads, the paths less travelled as to avoid any armies or any conflict that may delay me. I moved through forests, along rivers, following the stars. It was on the eighth day that it had happened. I could feel a tension in the air, a great battle brewing somewhere between the mighty high fae, a sacrifice given, and then I blacked out.   
Now waking up, I feared that last moment was something that could not be undone, something had happened greater than I could even fathom.   
‘a gift child’ the voice said again, and then the wind flew from behind me and all at once, into me. My body, overwhelmed, fell to the ground. I cried out, not from pain, but from the sheer force of what was happening in my mind; visions of great battles, of great powers, high fae and humans alike, all flying around. I could not place these beings, these times, but I knew they were not merely recent memories, but ancient ones. Sights from the beginnings of the world, and now they were all mine. The voice did not speak from the wind any longer, but from inside of me, from the very core of my being. It had joined with my body, my soul and given itself to me. To protect it.   
‘onward, you must continue on’ I heaved my body of the ground once more, lifting myself up on once heavy limbs that were now feeling only lightness and strength. I looked briefly down at my hands, at my body, it looked the same it always had, but it did not feel it. I walked, stepping out of the glade and into the trees, stretching my legs. I could feel a change in the world, but still could not decide what it was, my soul needing to know its place. The new part of me still urged me on and so I ambled further, deeper into the forest.   
My new sense tingled as I finally saw the end of the treeline, sensing something strained. The wall. I had reached Prythian, the legendary wall buzzing before me, but not as I had expected. It was weak, barely non-existent and worthless, but I could feel a power; a welcoming power. A warmth came from it, luring me in, letting me know I had found a way to my true home. A home that the new part of my soul wanted desperately. I couldn’t stop my body running towards it, sprinting to its warm embrace. As I passed through it my whole body lifted, an even stronger power hitting me than before. As I again fell to the ground, flowers sprouted. A whole garden bloomed around me and the wind once again found me, gently caressing my body. This power was even more of a gift that I had first thought, if it would allow me to do all of this. I silently thanked whatever had blessed me.   
My ears pricked; finally, something else, someone else. A sound of breathing reached me, the sound of panting soldiers, sentries. They could be miles of yet, I hadn’t been long enough with these new senses to know such a thing. But whether friend or foe, I would welcome them, just to hear another living being around filled me with hope. Hope that maybe the good had won, that a new world had been born and I had been given a place in it. I marvelled at the meadow grown around me, at the bright, fresh feeling this place had. Wherever I was, I belonged.   
The living beings sounds grew closer, it was not just one being but three. I could feel three sets of feet walking, they were tired, but moved with purpose. Whoever they were, wherever their loyalties lay, they were here for me. I was sure of that. I moved around the meadow I had created, dancing with the wind, and waited. I could’ve waited hours, for I was so happy it felt like no time at all, and then they arrived. Human, whoever they were, they were human, I could smell it on them.   
‘Stop where you are fae,’ the first man shouted; he, along with the two others, one male, one female, wore no uniform. They were dressed as any human I had known in the mortal realms, but they were equipped with weapons, a bow and arrow for the two men and a sword in the woman’s right hand. ‘Hybern or Prythian?’ he then shouted; I supposed there was no right answer,   
‘Prythian, though I hail from the mortal realms’, the man gave an audible sigh and nodded his head, allowing his friends to approach me. They did so without caution until the woman was only two feet from me, when my hair fell behind my ears,  
‘Fae, she’s high fae’, suddenly she lifted her sword and one of the men knocked an arrow,   
‘How can you come from mortal lands and be fae? Your kind were not welcome there,’ the third member of the party, a man who appeared angrier than the other two, snarled at me,   
‘my father was human, he raised me there, I was on my way here when the war began, to assist in any way I could, ‘ I replied,   
‘then your mother was fae?’ the woman spoke softly. I nodded in response. The first man, clearly the leader of their band stepped toward me; he was older than the other two, hair not yet fully grey, and the signs of ageing setting in. He reminded me of my father.   
‘You, my girl, are a rare one. I have never seen the like of a demi-fae in these lands, for all rumour of them. I had supposed, you should come with us,’  
I trusted him, his words were plain and his eyes showed no sign of malice, though I could smell something I believed to be fear on his companions.   
‘if I may, sir, where is it you are headed?’ , while I trusted him, I wanted to make sure wherever I was headed was somewhere useful.   
‘To the Spring Court’


	2. Chapter 2

‘So that’s where I am then? Spring court lands?’   
‘Yes missie, to say you were headed here, I’m surprised you didn’t know it would be Spring Court lands you crossed into’ the older man spoke calmly,  
‘I can’t say much planning went into the journey, I left quickly; I had no idea if I would even know when I’d reached Prythian’, he merely laughed at my reply. It was the truth though, for all I felt I needed to be here, I didn’t know where here was or even where I intended to be. The fae courts were a mystery to me other than their name and number. I knew there were seven, one for each season along with Dawn, Day and Night. I even had little knowledge of how they were governed, though through his mention of a High Lord, I assumed they functioned as small kingdoms.   
‘If I may, what is your name?’ his question was simple, and my name was nothing to hide, I was no lady or anyone he may know,  
‘Olwen, Olwen Vissier,’  
‘Pleasure to meet you, Olwen. I’m Bearnard, this is my daughter Eilidh and Ailean here joined us back at the Spring Court. We, like you came from the Mortal realms when signs of war set in.’ I nodded along with him while we walked, acknowledging his both Eilidh and Ailean as he introduced them,   
‘Eilidhs mother passed a long while ago, when she was but a lass, and I had kept us going but when word came of Hybern coming to these lands, we packed up and left, didn’t know where we were going but we didn’t stop, not til there was sign of safety. We walked for a good long while til we felt something, like a great wave of power over the land,’ Bearnard spoke with a strong accent, one I didn’t recognise but instantly knew it matched his appearance; strong, rugged and with a lot of life behind him,   
‘I felt that power too, then I blacked out. I don’t know how long I’ve been out, but it was only today I’ve woken back up’, Eilidh stopped in her tracks,  
‘you’ve been asleep three weeks?’ I paused; three weeks? I’d knew it had been a long time, but I had only thought it days at most,  
‘that’s how long its been? I’ve lost three weeks of my life?’ anxiety started to ebb in my voice, if I could lose three weeks like that, what else had happened in that time? Eilidh came and took my arm, soothingly patting it, all fear she seemed to have before having disappeared.  
‘you don’t appear harmed, and you’re safe now’ her father said,   
‘she’s not harmed, but that doesn’t mean she can’t harm us,’ Ailean finally spoke. There was a bitterness to his words, and I felt from him a coldness, as though he had been irreparably scarred by experiences in his life before now. I knew there was every possibility fae had hurt him or someone he loved before, or that he simply felt the fear most mortals did, it was why my father had hidden me for so long.   
‘I wouldn’t know how to harm you, I grew up only with my human father and the only thing he taught me was his work. I can sew and that’s about it’ my response sounded colder than I intended. I continued to walk, turning away from Ailean. Eilidh came up next to me silently, a sense of empaty radiating from her. She looked much like her father, strong and rugged. Her hair was a dark brown, although lit with the odd blaze of gold, the colour I imagine her fathers was before grey set in. While I had initially thought her sword was for show, seeing her now I realised there was every chance she could cleave a man in two with it. She was quietly fierce, a wild spirit beneath a calm exterior.   
Bearnard overtook both his daughter and I, leading us onward as Ailean took up the rear.   
‘We come from the mountain people of Escalon, my family have lived there for generations, some say even before the wall was built. We know harsh winters and were prepared to fight, but by the time we reached the Spring Court the war had all but ended. There was no one at the manor when we arrived. Then the High Lord returned, we didn’t know what to expect, like you we had little knowledge of the Fae courts. The High Lord was thankful for that I suppose, but you’ll see when we get there’, I didn’t know what to expect, but somewhere was better than nowhere.

Through all this time conversing I hadn’t realised quite how far we’d walked; we had long left the meadow I had created and passed through one wood already. I could hear a far off river running, and more life, more life than I had heard in hours. Birdsong lilted through the air and I could feel reverberations through the ground of other creatures moving; this strange new power I had been given allowed me to feel even deeper, to sense the lives of the flora and fauna around me. Eilidh could sense my distractions, and looked at me, questioning. I had never been human to experience what they could hear, but I knew it was far less than me, yet this place was so enchanting she must have felt the sense the magic around.   
‘I can feel life here, it’s beautiful’ I whispered, absorbing the world around me. Bearnard simply smiled in response, glancing back at me.   
We continued walking as I took it all in, smelling flowers I had never before, feeling creatures around me I couldn’t even fathom at home. The wind was still with me too; I gently flexed my hand, willing myself some control over it. It turned to me, blowing a soft, warm breeze through my hair. I hadn’t imagined it then; I had been gifted with something. I tried not to draw attention to me testing my skills, Ailean still radiated unease. The trees continued, though roses now snaked around their trunks, the briars getting thicker the further we ventured.  
‘Not far now’ Bearnard declared. Eventually, the trees began to wane away, yet the thorns and roses remained, til they were all that was left. Roses of all colours bloomed amongst the briars, vibrant yellows, oranges, to subtle pinks, whites and even beautiful opalescent petals were among them. I looked up to see we had reached a large clearing, though trees surrounded us on all sides, as far as the eye could see. From our position at the top of a large hill, I could see the faint glimmer of a ravine, leading into what I could only imagine to be a large lake. Approaching the edge of the hill suddenly a large manor came into view; made of white and grey stones the building was imposing yet beautiful. The same roses I had just been walking past climbed up the building, all the way to its roof. A veranda sat at the front of the building, with steps up to a large wooden door, also lined with roses. While beautiful, bricks crumbled in parts. It was unkempt and in need of tidying, yet I could see nothing but beauty in its walls.  
‘Welcome to Rosehall, Olwen’

Bearnard pushed the door to the manor open without knocking; were there no customs here? If a High Lord ruled was there no protocol? I stood back as the other three simply walked ahead, Eilidh glanced back, nodding me forward. I walked slowly, taking in all I could see. Past the door there was a long hallway, paved with black and white tiles with cracks among them; the same roses that danced around the building were inside of it too, climbing up pillars, walls, and a grand staircase that seemed itself to grow out of the ground. Ahead of me, Bearnard took a left and the others justly followed. I was brought into a large, open room, an empty dais at the far end, while four large wooden tables were in the centre. Around these tables sat men, women and children, human and fae alike. Some were eating, some working while some simply talked, at ease. Much like Bearnard, Eilidh and Ailean, none wore a uniform. I picked out some lesser fae I had never seen before; some had the appearance of living trees, some seemed to be made of the earth itself. I tried not to stare or let my gaze linger, offering a soft nod to any who did notice me.   
As Bearnard approached, another male stood up, but this one I could tell was clearly high Fae, and much younger in appearance. He was tall, broad shouldered and tan, with dark curly hair that fell to his shoulders.   
‘Bearnard, you return with a larger number than you left, I assume she is the creature whom we felt come into our lands?’ the fae man stared at me,  
‘She is indeed, this is Olwen,’ Bearnard gestured me forward, ‘though what power you felt I don’t know, she’s from the mortal lands’   
The fae came towards me, looking over me as though looking for clues. He spied my ears, I could tell.  
‘demi-fae, before you ask. My mother was from Prythian, though don’t ask where, I couldn’t tell you’  
‘You’re more than any demi-fae, and she certainly has power Bearnard, I could smell it on her the moment you walked over that hill.’ As in response, the same warm breeze from earlier came to me, whispering through my hair. The fae male before me could sense it, but he seemed to understand my wariness to share and simply nodded.   
‘She’s been asleep for three weeks Faolan, she didn’t even know where she was’ Eilidh said, as though stepping in to protect me.   
He looked at me with his piercing eyes, I could tell he was looking deeper than surface but I had never felt quite as conscious of my appearance as in that moment. He simply looked me over and then nodded, not quite to anyone in particular but Bearnard and Eilidh relaxed.   
‘Whoever you are, Olwen of the Mortal Realms, you will come with me to the High Lord.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> To anyone reading, I hope you're enjoying it! I'd appreciate some feedback and reviews, all opinions welcome. With this being my first fanfic anything will be helpful and allow me to make my writing and the story better!
> 
> Thank you
> 
> laurelbloom


	3. Chapter 3

The fae male, who I now knew to be called Faolan, led me out of the mess hall and into another corridor of the manor, Rosehall. Much like before it was teeming with roses, crawling around the building, through cracks in the walls. For all its beauty I could no longer ignore the state of disrepair this building seemed to be in. All I had heard of the fae courts told me they were rich, mighty beings who wanted for nothing and lived in luxury; this manor told me otherwise. I could only imagine there was a story to be told here, one that no doubt included information on what had happened in the three weeks I had been asleep.   
Faolan continued on through the corridor with its black and white tiled floor, past numerous doors, some open some closed. The warm wind that I now recognised as a friend accompanied me where Eilidh had been before. We walked past the entrance hall I first arrived through, passing once again the staircase that grew from the ground below. From this angle I could see that at the top of the staircase there was a grand doorway, the only one that did not seem to broken down in anyway, it seemed to glow with a life that no others did here in this manor.   
As we journeyed on I took the time to get the measure of Faolan; he was a strong fae male, power seemed to ebb and flow off of him, but I could tell none of this had been given to him. He had earnt his place in this world and fought hard for it. His dark hair shielded his face, and thus his emotions and thoughts, I could tell he was a worthy ally to anyone, and a fierce foe should you ever cross him.   
‘you might like to be more careful with your eyes, demi-fae’ he smuggishly said to me, only glimpsing quickly over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. My eyes widened, he laughed slightly.   
‘We felt you cross the wall, into these lands, the High Lord demanded you brought here. If I were you, I’d think before I speak, stare or anything in his presence,’ suddenly a sense of fear struck me, should I be afraid of this High Lord? If he demanded me here, then he either wanted to hurt me or question me, that’s what my father had always said when the mortal queens requested anyone’s presence.   
‘He’s been through…some things recently, he isn’t what he was before. Many members of the Spring Court fled, few of his original guards remain. The rest of us found a certain amount of sanctuary here,’ I assumed he spoke of the war, of battles that I missed while asleep, yet I felt from his words something deeper even, mental scars rather than physical ones. I really would have to watch myself around the High Lord.   
We eventually reached a door at the end of the corridor, whatever room I was about to go into was clearly large, as the next nearest was a fair distance away. Faolan knocked, I heard a snarl from beyond that could only mean entry was allowed. Faolan looked back at me, then gestured for me to stay behind him.   
‘My Lord, Bearnard returned from the wall,’ his nod told me to come forward,   
‘This is Olwen, the source of that power we felt’, from where I now stood, I could clearly see the room I was in was a study of some sort. A large desk sat facing the window, piled high with papers as well as long dead flowers. A grand chair with torn panels sat behind it, but no one sat at this chair. The walls were lined with bookshelves, books of all sizes along them. Where it was decorated, the room was a pale green colour and embellished with fine gold flowers, if I caught them in the right light they seemed to move. My eyes wandered to try find the lord to whom Faolan now spoke, but I couldn’t make him out.   
‘let me see her,’ a tired, growling voice peered into the room. I suddenly realised this voice came from beyond, there was a further room here past the study. The doorway had been blocked by one of the shelves. Faolan stepped in front of me again, taking the lead into this second room. As we approached the door I could see little light in this room; the tattered drapes were pulled too, the only light coming in through the tears, rippling the afternoon sun over this new room. A bedroom. My mind reeled, this mighty High Lord was in bed? At this time of day? I know understood Faolans words about their lord not being as he was before. I walked into the room, trying to stay behind Faolan, but his look told me to step at least next to him.   
Silence ensued.   
The new spirit inside of me urged, a sign I needed to say something to this High Lord who has hidden in his bed behind draped gauzes.   
‘High Lord Spring, my name is Olwen Vissier. I was born to a mortal father and high fae mother and lived in the mortal lands my whole life. I have no skills but se-‘  
‘Half fae?’ the tired voice came from the bed,  
‘Yes my Lord, as I said my mother wa-‘  
‘you mean to say you have lived in the mortal realms your whole life, and no one has harmed you, hurt you or hunted you down?’  
‘No, my father hid me away in his studio’  
‘and how, exactly, did he do this when you have power rolling off your body?’  
‘He didn’t have to, this power is all new to me’ even Faolan seemed taken aback at this,  
‘New? There are very few fae in this world who have been given new powers’ Faolan spoke clearly, diverting my attention from the High Lord, who slowly rose from his sleeping position. I looked back at him, now sitting up in his bed. I had little knowledge of the high fae, but this man before me was exactly as I imagined these ethereal, powerful creatures. Long blonde hair hung past his shoulders, warm yet detached green eyes, like those of a predator sizing up his prey. I once again felt conscious of myself, I was no great beauty for all my fae heritage. Where he and Faolan were all muscle and sharp edges, I was soft and rounded. My amber hair didn’t shine like theirs, even in the sun and my skin was pale, a reflection of all the years my father had made me stay inside. I had no doubt this man had seen the most beautiful creatures in the world, and here I stood, half human and being told I had power almost unrivalled.   
I called the wind through his open window, a friend to stand with me. It came and gently caressed my hand, the way a mother would have. My shoulders lifted, making me stand taller, trying to make myself appear more than I felt in that moment.   
The High Lord could sense the power I used, seemed to see the wind take form next to me. With a flick of his wrist he moved it away, casting it back out of the room. My eyes followed, widening as the soothing hand left me alone. I looked back to the green eyes that now stared at me, meeting his gaze. His eyes narrowed, scrutinising me.  
‘you may leave Faolan,’  
‘My Lord, are you certain?’  
‘Yes. Certain’ Faolan gave a last nod and look at me, both pity and warning in his eyes, before he turned to leave the room.   
The High Lord’s eyes hadn’t left me at all during this exchange. What he was looking for I couldn’t tell, but he was intrigued.   
‘Your powers are new, and yet ancient. Who was your mother?’  
‘I don’t know my lord, all I know is she was High Fae. She left as soon as I was born, leaving me in the mortal realms with my father,’  
‘She was no one of importance then, To be in the mortal realms for as long as a pregnancy, no one could have missed her’ his words struck me, insulting even if I was abandoned by the woman,  
‘She was someone to my father, she is someone to me,’ he simply stared in return.   
‘This power isn’t hers, if that’s what you’re trying to work out. I have lived 19 years and not once displayed a single ounce of power. It’s only since I woke up after that tremor that they’ve been with me,’ he continued to stare, making me grow slightly angry,  
‘I can feel them it in me, it’s like some force of nature, a living being that has chosen me to use it’ as I spoke I could feel something happening around me. The flowers in this room that had before been dead and decayed were slowly but surely bursting back into life, petals glimmering in the dappled light. I felt a wave of happiness within me, pride even. The breeze came back in, coming to hold me, until it stopped. The Lord before me had stopped it with a wave of his hand; he held it where it was slowly got out of his bed. As he strode towards me I could tell he had in fact been there for some time. His shirt was crinkled and the pants he wore beneath creased.  
‘how are you doing that?’ he inquired after my power again,  
‘I don’t know, it seems to respond to my feelings’   
‘send it away’  
‘what?’  
‘Send the breeze away,’ he looked deep into my eyes. I looked to the swirling form at my right, and nodded. My subtle nod was all it took for it to respond and leave me alone with the Lord once again.   
He was close to me now, only a few steps away.   
‘Go’ was all he said.   
‘Go back to the hall’, I nodded and quickly tore myself away from his gaze. Turning around I left the room, not looking back to the High Lord.   
I walked back through the study room, all the flowers around me having come back to life in here too, and eventually to the hallway, shutting his door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story, and please review or comment as that would be super helpful to me! 
> 
> I hope the pacings okay and hope to speed it up a bit. I've got the next few chapters planned out and will be writing them asap!
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> laurelbloom


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked away from the High Lord's room I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. He seemed intrigued by whatever my new power was, but then just let it go, as though there was nothing in him to care. Clearly whatever scars he had ran deep, I suppose Faolan had warned me.

I headed back to the hall, mulling over the brief conversation I had had with the High Lord. As I walked back into the room, thankfully having remembered how to get there, I saw Eilidh and Bearnard and decided to join them. Being the only people I had really been acquainted with, they seemed the safest. As I walked to join them I noticed more eyes on me than before; the group of fae gathered around Faolan all stared, as did people elsewhere around the room. My self-consciousness hit me again so I pulled my waistcoat closer across my chest.

'Talk of the town you are missie' Bearnard smiled at me as I sat next to his daughter.

'Pay them no mind; they're just intrigued to hear what Tamlin said to you,'

'Tamlin?' I hadn't heard this name before,

'Oh, Sorry, The High Lord. He's barely left his room since he returned. The few members of his old court left seem to be the only people he speaks to, Faolan mostly.' I tried not to look at the eyes on me, instead keeping myself occupied with Eilidh and Bearnard.

'How come no one else calls him by his first name?' I queried, softly, so as not to be heard by any of the high fae sat with Faolan,

'Old ways I suppose, we never had any need of them at home so it seems useless to stand on ceremony here' Eilidh shrugged. Bearnard while in agreement, seemed cautious at her words. Food appeared in front of me suddenly, a simple plate of greens, what appeared to be some grains and a slice of bread.

'You might want to eat these before someone comes to take you away again,' I looked up to see it had been Ailean who had given me the food.

I murmured a quiet thank you as I began to eat. I could still feel the eyes on me as I picked up a mouthful, it felt like the room was closing in on me. A gasp came from my left, Eilidh it seemed. She quickly tapped me on the back,

'are you doing that?', I looked up; the rose on the walls were growing thicker, climbing further up the walls and into the room, encroaching on the tables. As I looked around people stood up as the roses reached them. I quickly stood myself, willing them to stop.

They slowly continued to move, ebbing to a stop just before they reached any of the tables and the people gathered around them. My head fell, I tried to make myself smaller as I let out heavy breaths, but my eyes looked up, meeting the stare of Faolan and the fae warriors sat with him. What I saw there was something I didn't recognise immediately, but eventually saw as pity. I kept his eye contact as all attention in the room went to the far doorway and the High Lord stood within it.

Wordlessly, he moved to the empty dais that stood alone at the end of the room. He seemed to have no cares about its state of disrepair, or the silence that had flooded the room with his entrance, he only sat and motioned half-heartedly for the people to return to their business. The silence remained as people once again began to eat, a tension in the air that hadn't been present before. I once again sat, happy that I wasn't the centre of attention anymore. I went back to my food, quietly picking at the bread Ailean had given me, not daring to look beyond the small group I sat in now. Small murmurs began throughout the seated crowd, settling into the strange awkwardness that came with the High Lord's presence.

'so I'm going to guess he's not really a man of the people?' I whispered, as quietly as I could in a vague attempt at trying to hide my words from prying fae ears,

'not particularly,' Ailean grunted, not hiding his disdain. I shuffled in my seat, aware of the moving fae guards sat only a table away. Displeasure rippled of Ailean's body, and though a human wouldn't pick up on it I certainly could.

'we don't want trouble tonight Ailean,' Bearnard sternly whispered to the boy sat next to him,

'if you didn't want trouble why did you volunteer to find her?' he gestured at me, I continued to eat, looking down at my plate rather than the argument brewing across from me.

'you know why we volunteered' Eilidh spoke softly, catching Aileans eyes. A silent conversation seemed to stir between them, wordless and yet full of so much. In that moment I became very aware of myself and my surroundings; the people here had built such strong relationships in a short time, and here I was, part of it all now. My eyes drifted again along the tables to the fae, but were instead distracted by one of the large windows behind the dais. Dusk was falling and the green lands beyond were being dappled with a soft light, a veil of magic setting over the landscape.

Suddenly, a bell rang and movement among the crowd came with it. My new friends began to move, clearing away their plates. I followed Eilidh, unsure of what was happening,

'we have a schedule, dinner then bed for most of us, except people like my father' I saw Bearnard move back towards Faolans group after tidying his things,

'they plan, important things I needn't worry about according to him' Eilidh smirked as she said this. She turned to look at him and nod her goodnights, but her eyes narrowed as though in confusion as he instead gestured us over. I walked towards the group warily,

'if you don't mind, Olwen, we'd like you to join us' Faolan spoke, his voice level. Eilidh looked to me and then her father, he simply nodded. This seemed to satisfy her as she simply nodded to me too and then left, walking back to where Ailean lingered.

I took to Bearnards side as the members of this tentative council fell in line to leave the room. I noticed the High Lord had already left and wondered if he was part of these discussions or whether he would return to his bed and let his lands by governed by others while he wallowed in some form of self-pity.

I was led to a room gilded with the same floral motifs as the main hall, yet this one had been kept in a better condition. It wasn't as open either, and I could tell many a council had been held here before, ones that had brought on both pain and success. The room had a table shaped like a horseshoe at its centre, seats around it so that everyone could see each other. At the top of the table there was a seat already filled; my earlier question had been answered. He already looked fed up, as though this meeting would be a chore for him.

The rest of us filed in, each taking a place that they clearly had occupied for the past couple of weeks. To my dismay, only one remained, directly to the left of the disinterested High Lord. I tentatively padded past the others and took this seat, gaining unimpressed looks from around the room.

He seemed to wince as I sat.

I looked around the room, realising that there were more than just the High Fae generals gathered here; along with Bearnard and I, there were two lesser fae, one female and one male, both of different species. There was also another human, an older Woman who appeared matronly and kind.

There were five of the High Fae generals apart from Faolan; two younger males, who appeared to be similar in age to me. Both seemed trained and strong, as though prepared for battle. There was another very like Faolan, except where Faolan had dark hair his was a striking white. Then lastly two older Fae men, one wore and eyepatch and had kept his long grey hair tied back, the other seemed effortlessly ageless, his dark brown skin in contrast to his white hair.

Faolan sat on Tamlin's right, further establishing him as his second as far as I knew, his white haired counterpart sat next to me.

As I settled in and the men began to speak, my mind took me elsewhere. These people were so particularly placed that I wondered why this seat had been left empty. I looked around the room for any clues, noticing slight differences in the styles of chair each of us were sat on; the High Fae's were mahogany, etched with symbols, the lesser fae present sat at chairs of oak with specifics coats of arms to present their factions, while the humans sat at chairs carved from wood but unfinished, as though they could give you splinters at any second. I snook a glimpse to my right at Tamlins chair; very much like his throne in the hall it was wound with white roses and gold leaf climbed up and around its arms. I looked down at the chair on which I sat and noticed it was in fact a smaller, more feminine version of the High Lord's. The same roses wound round it, it's shaping being more rounded and fitted to my body than it would be to any of the male warriors in the room. I ran my hands down the arms, feeling the patterns carved into the almost white wood and trying to decipher them, when my attention was called on by the older Fae male sat on the right hand side of the table.

'Lady Olwen, assuming that is what we are to call you,' Tamlin gave a curt nod at this,

'what is your opinion on the rebuilding of the upper halls?' his tone was kind, his voice smooth and wise,

'sorry, my attention was elsewhere,' I blushed, 'rebuilding of the upper halls?' he simply smiled in response, for all I had heard of Fae being cruel creatures, this man was not unlike Bearnard in his countenance.

'no need to apologise, we were simply trying to decide where we should direct our resources. We have two options, either rebuilding the upper halls so that each family here may get their own rooms or direct them outside of the manor and to the lands,'

'which helps in the long term?' my words were simple, but I thought back to what my father had taught me.

'my father always said you must thing about the long term affects, one might be beneficial now, but might hinder progress in the future' the gathered council looked at me, even the high lord.

'The land brings trade, an industry for us all to work in and food to our tables and others' the Human woman spoke with an aged voice,

'and it allows those of us with magic to cultivate our skills in a way we know much better' came the lesser fae man, clearly a creature of the land. I nodded with them in agreement, as did Bearnard and the other fae woman.

'You mean to say you would all rather continue to share your rooms?' one of the young fae warriors said, they all nodded and murmured their agreements.

'Tamlin?' the older fae spoke again,

'whatever my council wishes Enoch,' he simply wove his hand as he said this, showing he would've let them do whatever they wish.

'Kayen, Bearnard and Elda, I shall give you lead on this then,' Enoch said, I noticed that the mature fae next to him was writing all of this down, as to keep note.

'Our next matter then,' he again spoke, pulling out a letter. The parchment it was written glistened in the light, edged in turquoise that looked like water.

'The High Lord of the Summer Court wishes to visit, to see how he may assist in the rebuilding of our friendship and strength' I saw Tamlin visibly withdraw next to me,

'When does he wish to come?' Faolans first words in this meeting,

'Within the week, with four members of his court if possible,' nods became apparent around the table.

'tell him we need a month' Tamlin grumbled, as I felt an unease in the air,

'My Lord, I don't know that-' talons slithered out of the high lords fingers, my eyes widening as I saw them creep out, 'we need a month'

'of course, Tamlin' Enoch conceded as the man next to him continued to write. Everyone at the table was suddenly on edge and my mind had once again left the meeting, instead I could not stop balking at the High Lord whose temper had seemed to change in the blink of an eye.

'I suppose all that remains to be asked, My Lord, is what we are to do with Lady Olwen', my eyes suddenly shot to Enoch, his eyes softening as they met mine.

'Enoch, I don't think there is much to be done with her,' the scribing fae laughed as he said this,

'and why would you suppose that, Carrigan?' Faolan spoke, he laughed again,

'the girl's power is spring itself'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello Again!
> 
> Sorry its been a little while, I've just finished reading Crescent City and Oh My Gods was it a rollercoaster! I loved it so much and my mind is reeling with ideas about where it could go! Also safe to say, it took one paragraph and my heart was stolen by Tristan Flynn...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and again any reviews or comments appreciated! Please let me know if you're enjoying the story!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> laurelbloom


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a little while, I've been enjoying the sun a little too much and working through my TBR pile, but here you go...

'What?!' I almost shouted, staring eyes wide at Carrigan, he simply laughed at me, chuckling away to himself, 'you have a friend in the wind, yes?', I nodded, 'everywhere you have walked flowers have bloomed around you, even the chair you sit on has sprung back to life' I looked down to see the roses more numerous than before.

'I hear you were asleep for three weeks?' I again nodded, unsure of where he was going with this,

'the cauldron' Enoch whispered, I looked to Bearnard to see if he understood but his face was as confused as mine. The fae however, all looked to each other with some visible concern. Carrigan simply nodded at me, and then at Tamlin.

'When it broke, even if only for a short while, I believe ancient powers were set free. The girl clearly has been blessed by Spring, and if my suspicions are correct somewhere on this continent there walks six others who have experienced something very similar'

'You mean one for each court?' Faolans voice was clear and unwavering, before anyone could reply Tamlin stood up out of his seat and, not caring to push it under the table, walked towards the door,

'give the girl my mothers rooms'

'My Lord, I think it were best-'

'my mothers rooms.' He turned to look directly at me, 'I shall see you in the morning', and with that he left the room.

'I believe that ends our discussions this evening' Enoch announced, 'if you could let us know your plans on the working of the land by tomorrow evening'

The gathered council all stood to leave, the meeting now adjourned, but I was reeling. I couldn't get out of my seat; in a matter of mere minutes everything I thought I knew about myself had changed and yet here they were walking away from me.

'Wait!' all eyes turned to me, I breathed heavily, not quite knowing what to say. As this became clear, they all filtered out of the room except Carrigan, who approached me slowly. He offered me his arm, which I took as an invitation and began to walk with him.

'I'm sure you are aware of the war that was going on,' I nodded, 'well, one of the things that was being fought over was The Cauldron. We believe that all life was forged inside of it, that everything we know is because of it. Its power is sought after by many; during a particular battle, about three weeks ago, the cauldron was broken and some of its power was released into the world. If what I believe is true, some of that power was what now resides in you. Of course we would need to do some research, testing to find out what it actually is and how it became free. But you must understand my child, if what now lives in you is Spring itself, you are invaluable to our court and our people. As you can tell we have gone through some ruination to say the least, but with the very lifeblood of our lands here, we could once again be a happy, prosperous people' Carrigan's words were filled with hope, as were his eyes as he looked at me. He turned to me, taking hold of both of my hands, 'if I am correct, you will help the world believe in us again, and after what we've been through you cannot imagine what that would be like', if he weren't High Fae and looking as though he could kill someone without a seconds thought, I would hug this man in front of me. Yet I doubted what he believed, I doubted that any of what he thought could be happening to me.

'But I'm nothing special, I'm no one special,' I looked to my feet as I let the words out,

'You are, but it will take time,' I looked to him again, and smiled slightly, the edge of my mouth going up just a little. I hadn't realised until now that we had gone up the staircase in the hall and now stood in front of the doors I had noticed earlier.

'Ah yes, your rooms' Carrigan breathed slowly, I simply blinked in shock. He gestured to them, slowly pushing the doors open and directing me to enter.

The room was unlike anything I could have fathomed; I was used to wooden walls, an uncomfortable cot bed and small windows that barely let in any light, this was anything but that. The largest bed I'd ever seen sat upon a dais, with two doors made up of golden edged windows on either side. The bed itself was made of a light wood, carved so that it appeared to be made of briars. A canopy of soft green chiffon draped over the headboard and the sides of the bed, the duvet and pillows a similar shade of green silk. All around the room were subtle touches of the golden roses that seemed to haunt the manor, except here they seemed alive still, as though the very life source of spring only existed here. The floors were a delicate marble, with hints of a rosy pink running throughout,

'are you sure I can sleep here?' I spoke dazily, in absolute wonderment that this place was real,

'the High Lord insisted, and I wouldn't deign to challenge him on something like this,' I nodded, my mouth agape and eyes wide.

'I'll send someone up to help you', he silently withdrew, leaving me alone.

I stepped a further forward to explore the grandeur surrounding me, but with caution at all times. Everything else I had seen of this building so far had some sort of damage, yet this room was in perfect condition, as though it had gone untouched for years. The bed was made, the windows were clean and clear and there wasn't a speck of dust around. As I wandered I drew my hand over the walls, then the marble shelves that lined one wall, the matching dresser complete with an ornate mirror, the velvet upholstered chair, until my hand caught in a slight break in the wall. I stepped back, my eyes narrowing til I recognised a door there. At first glance you wouldn't see it, for it was decorated as part of the wall. I pushed gently and it drew ajar, creaking slightly. I felt nervous, but if the High Lord gave me these rooms, surely it allowed me to use them all. I pushed the door further, fully opening it now. As I saw what was now before me, I gave a quiet withdrawn laugh, a subtle breath. This room, decorated in the same dusky pink as the marble floors, was a wardrobe. Opulent gold rails and gilt draws lined the room, the sun coming in through a window in the ceiling lighting the beautiful gowns that sat unused and unworn. My hand reached out to touch the fabrics, all beautiful, expensive and unlike anything I'd ever seen before. As a tailor's daughter these gowns were heavenly; my whole life I had known little except fabrics, patterns and sewing and had come to find them my closest friends, as I grew older I had even been bold enough to sketch garments for some of my father's clients, though he often told me they were too whimsical. Before me now sat dresses I couldn't fathom even in my wildest dreams; fine silks, tulles, velvets with beading or embroidered exquisitely in the most glorious colours. Though I knew very little of her indeed, let it be known the High Lord's mother had a superb taste in fashion. I would've stayed in there forever had I not heard a knock at the bedroom door. I quickly withdrew, shutting the hidden door and going to answer.

'Hello Miss, pleased to meet you,' an older, motherly lady with soft brown hair that hung in a braid stood before me. My fae senses told me she was human,

'I'm Gerda, Carrigan sent me up to assist you, I was a maid you see, for a Lady down in the mortal realms before all of this nonsense happened, so I shall see to it you have anything you need. I learnt all the latest hairstyles for my lady, helped her dress, bathe and anything else she needed and so I am to do the same for you,' she spoke warmly, with a rounded accent I knew to be of the North. She had said so much in such a short amount of time I was slightly taken aback and struggling to process all she said, apparently though she understood this from my expression, as she led me to the dresser I had previously admired and sat me down. She started to take my hair out of the messy bun it had been in and pulled a brush from the brown linen apron she wore,

'oh please you don't need to do that,' I turned and put my hand on her arm, looking up to her eyes.

'Miss I'm to serve you as I would my lady, so let me brush your hair and get you ready for bed'

'honestly you don't need to do any of that, I'm quite accustomed to doing it myself' my eyes widened again as I realised I may have offended her with this comment,

'I'm sorry! It's not that I don't appreciate your help of course, I'm just quite unused to the idea of being looked after like this,' I laughed, and Gerda's eyes looked upon me softly as she took my hand.

'Well Miss, you'll have to be getting used to it then,' I smiled at her and once again turned around, letting her brush my hair. I let myself enjoy the feeling, calmness setting over me and I closed my eyes, Gerda laughed,

'never had your hair brushed either, miss?'

'Only by myself, and it's certainly never been styled in anything fashionable either' she laughed again, 'plenty of time for all of that tomorrow, for now just bed', her hands softly wove my hair into a braid not unlike her own. After she was done, she stepped back and nodded, admiring her work.

She turned away, moving around the room as though to look for something. She was murmuring away to herself and reached a set of drawers on the far wall. I turned back to the mirror to look at the braid she had given me when I saw she had pulled a simple shift. Bed, I remembered, and silently scolded myself for not realising myself I couldn't sleep in my clothes. I stood up and started to get undressed, taking off my belt and tunic. Gerda rushed over to me to take my clothes and I was once again slightly shocked, I supposed my simple ways of throwing things on the floor weren't acceptable for her. I continued to undress and she handed me the shift to put on. I slipped it over my head and realised even in its simplicity it might be finer than anything I had worn before.

Gerda had in the meantime drawn back the covers on the bed and then stepped back,

'anything else you're needing Miss?', I sat myself on the bed and drew my legs under the covers,

'No, thank you Gerda,' I smiled at her as she put the duvet over me. She went to draw the curtains over the twin windows either side of me,

'You're welcome, I'll be seeing you in the morning then. Rest well,' she smiled and left the room, deftly shutting the door behind her.

I rolled on to my back and shut my eyes, slowly allowing myself to drift in to sleep and thoughts of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello again and as I said before, sorry it's been longer than before for this one!
> 
> I think this chapter might be perhaps a little too descriptive, but hey, I'm a sucker for pretty rooms and pretty dresses and this chapter has both. Expect more of the pretty dresses to come too, I have a whole pinterest board just of gowns I'd imagine for the Spring Court and 100% some of them will be making an appearance at some point!
> 
> As always, reviews, follows, opinions and critiques always welcome!
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> laurelbloom


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to sunlight and a soft breeze. I squinted, my eyes adjusting to the brightness as I stretched my arms out, yawning. I sat myself up, silently shaking my head as I looked around, still quite unbelieving that this was where I would be sleeping from now on. I can’t quite think of any night’s sleep that had been as comfortable as this one and found myself quite reluctant to get out of bed at all, wanting to stay longer in the haven of comfort and warmth made up of satin and pillows. I couldn’t however, knowing that so much had changed in only the space of a day. I slipped out of bed and made my way over to the dresser, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I cringed slightly at my reflection in the morning sun; for all the power that Carrigan believed I now held, I certainly didn’t look any different. I was still too tall to be human but not quite stately enough to be fae, still had soft edges and my hair was certainly still ragged at the ends. I moved away from the mirror, trying not to dwell on what I saw, or suppose, didn’t see, and kept moving towards the drawers Gerda had sourced my shift from last night. While I knew just across the room there was a room full of exquisite gowns, they weren’t mine and for all their beauty, none of them were practical. They would have to stay where they were for now. I opened the drawers to find more shifts, some blouses edged with lace, petticoats and long skirts. I continued to look to see if there were perhaps any shorter skirts like the ones I was accustomed to wearing at home, but alas each and every one of these seemed to be floor length. I pulled out one of the cream lace edged blouses, fashioned like a very sophisticated shift and settled on a dark green skirt that contained more fabric in one of its three layers than perhaps any of the dresses I had ever worn in my life. As I set them aside and opened one of the other drawers to see if there was perhaps a shawl or cardigan I could wear with them, Gerda burst through the drawers and hurried over to me.  
‘Oh no, don’t worry about that Miss, you needn’t get yourself dressed, that’s what I’m here for!’ she reiterated what she had told me last night, but it seemed that even a night’s sleep in the lap of luxury hadn’t brought me round to the idea of having a maid.   
‘Please it’s no worry at all, I’m quite happy to dress myself’ I spoke softly as I continued to look through the drawers for something that would match my skirt,   
‘Miss Olwen, you must let me help you look at least, what is it that you’re after?’ I was happy with this compromise and told her I would perhaps like a leather belt to tie over a loosely knitted cardigan I had found. She simply nodded and got to searching.   
I swapped the shift I had been sleeping in for the more refined one I had pulled and then tucked it into the skirt. Gerda found a dark brown leather belt, embossed with roses and brought it over to me as she then helped me fasten the skirt. While I understood clothes, I conceded that it was easier to let someone else fasten them for me. I wore the cardigan over the top, the sleeves hanging just off my shoulders and wrapped it slightly over my front, then closing it with the belt over the top. Gerda too seemed satisfied and led me over to the same chair as last night.   
‘We can get started on learning all the fancy hairstyles now’ she smiled at me as she once again began to brush my hair. I stared in wonderment as her deft fingers wove in and out and turned my hair into an elegant structure. Once she was finished I turned my head to the side to see she had styled it in a low bun, with delicate braids weaving around my head and into and around the bun itself. She had left small wisps of hair around my face.   
‘Thank you’ I said in complete wonderment, I could never have achieved this myself.   
‘It’s nothing miss, now we better get down to breakfast, you’ve a long day ahead of you I’m sure’. I nodded and moved after her, getting used to wearing such long skirts. I had to gather them up in my hands in order to move downstairs without tripping, a sight at which she only laughed. We continued our walk in quiet contentment til we arrived in the hall, organised still in the wide benches. Gerda nodded at me and curtsied gently before leaving me; from across the hall I saw Eilidh sat with her father and Ailean. The three familiar faces looked over to me and smiled; I set to move towards them when I felt an arm slip through mine,  
‘Little Miss Spirit of Spring, pleasure to finally speak to you,’ I looked to my right and the body that now stood there. One of the high fae from last night’s council who I hadn’t been acquainted with smiled at me; his tone had been cheery, if a little demeaning.   
‘It’s just Olwen, if you don’t mind’ I whispered back, not quite knowing how to respond. He smiled again, ‘Well Just Olwen, I’m Weylyn and at the behest of our oh so wise High Lord, me and my brother are to train you’, his words were teeming with sarcasm. I thought back to last night and the high fae sat around the table; three were left unintroduced to me, one of the younger pair I know knew was Weylyn and looking at him, I could only guess the pale haired fae was his brother. As I was dwelling on this I hadn’t noticed him walking me over to the far side of the room and the table clearly marked as the fae company’s.  
‘Thank you, I’ll be sure to find you after breakfast then,’ a bemused look came across his face as I said this and slipped my arm from out of his and moved to walk back to where I had seen Eilidh.   
‘You aren’t sitting with us?’ confusion clearly in his voice,  
‘No?’ my voice lilted slightly, making it clear this was a question, just ahead of us Faolan, already seated, coughed,  
‘Olwen I think it best you sit here,’ his voice was stern. I cocked my head in response and looked back to my friends, who now sat with their heads down and eyes averted.  
‘As lovely as I’m sure that might be, I’ll join you later’ I turned away, moving to pick up a bowl and then to join Eilidh and her family. As I did this I was conscious of eyes on me once again. I had left both Weylyn and Faolan confounded in my wake and the feeling was clearly mutual among some of the lesser fae also. They might have time for prejudices but I did not.   
I sat myself next to Bearnard and ignored the stares and whispers, instead simply smiling and tucking into my breakfast.   
‘Did you have a nice evening?’ I asked, simply. Eilidh looked at me wide eyed, while Ailean snickered.   
‘You shouldn’t be sitting with us Olwen, you need to be with the rest of the high council’ Bearnards words were almost solemn, he shook his head gently as he spoke them.   
‘I’ll sit where I like Bearnard, with anyone who I might call my friend’   
His head lifted slightly and he sighed. I could tell he had more to say, I’m sure it would have been more insisting on me moving but as far as I knew right now, the only people I could surely trust here were sat at this table.   
I tried again to speak to Eilidh but she stayed silent, as did most others at the table, so I continued to eat my porridge. At finishing I looked around again, pleading with my eyes that someone might talk, but alas they didn’t. I nodded to myself and stood up, giving a quick look of goodbye to those around me. I went to hand in my dish to those tidying, who also greeted me in silence.   
Anger slowly began to creep in at the treatment I was receiving, and I gave a wry smile. I understood in that moment that feelings ran deep here, even after a war.   
I approached the table where the high fae gathered and placed myself at the end and stood firmly.   
The six pairs of eyes all turned to me expectantly,   
‘training?’ 

‘So this is a Shortsword, which is what we’ll start training with, but a blunt one, obviously’,  
Weylyns training began shortly after breakfast, taking me to the armoury first to explain his plans. His brother, the pale haired fae, Ivar, joined us there where he stood stoically in the corner. While Weylyn was mostly warm and in some ways could be described as cheeky, his brother seemed the complete opposite.   
‘here, take this one and we’ll head out’,   
Weylyn had explained to me that while my new found powers would need to be trained, they first wanted to start with a more basic form of training. They’d teach me basic fighting so that I could defend myself and strengthen my fae genes. As someone who’s spent most of their life inside, I had very little physical training. I could count on some strength, built from carrying fabrics and machinery for my father, but I couldn’t say I was particularly swift or graceful on my feet.   
I followed the brothers outside, to a grassed area clearly marked for training. Different sized circles were marked on the ground in a white paint, among them already were the rest of the High fae with some lesser fae and humans also. Faolan seemed to be leading the training. Weylyn noticed me looking,   
‘Training the new guard, it’s one of the priorities here. Since we border the mortal realms and since there isn’t really a wall anymore, it’s important that we’re prepared for any attacks’ I appreciated his openness. We reached a circle on the outer edges of the training area and Weylyn put down the weapons he had brought with him. He picked up one of the blunt shortswords and passed it to me.   
‘Don’t worry, the most damage you’re gonna cause with that is a few bruises, and if I do my job right they’ll mostly be to egos’, I smiled in response. Ivar placed himself at the edge of the circle as Weylyn and I stepped inside of it. He showed me how to hold the sword and position my feet, and then started with some simply parry’s. We continued this way with Ivar occasionally joining in, though mostly to criticise or correct me, until they both felt it appropriate to move on and show me some defensive moves instead.   
‘Now you’re not going to be beating anyone with just this, it’s a foundation for you to build on. Necessary, but boring, basically’, Weylyns way of speaking made me laugh,   
‘I’ll take that for now, it’s more than I knew before’ my words were thankful. He smiled in response.   
We stepped away, putting down the training weapons and Ivar handed me some water. I took it hesitantly as Weylyn moved to sit down under the shade of a tree.   
‘Have you always lived here?’ I found myself questioning,  
‘No, we were born in the Winter Court actually,’ that explained the white hair then,   
‘Our mother was something of a seer and she woke us up one night and told us we needed to leave. She didn’t explain anything, just packed us up and sent us away, completely alone. Ivar got us here, we worked on a farm on the northern edge of the Spring Court and then when Feyre cam-‘  
‘She doesn’t need to know all that,’ Ivar cut in. His words were still stern and almost threatening in a way. Weylyn looked almost downcast at his brothers interruption. The conversation halted and I once again grew a little angry at the silence. As I looked around myself again, I realised that everywhere the same hierarchy that had become clear to me at breakfast existed here too. The High Fae were leading, commanding the lesser fae and humans, who looked exhausted. While I could have been mistreated by humans for being part fae, those who had known about my mother had always looked after me and been kind. I wouldn’t allow myself to lose these memories and sympathised with the humans who had found their new home here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated on here for a while! 
> 
> I've taken a short break and written a few chapters, and planned ahead for the rest of the story. I'm also taking my time to get reacquainted with ACOTAR to make sure I'm respecting Sarah's original work!
> 
> I've uploaded these few chapters on fanfic.com recently and forgotten to do so on here, so quick chapter dump to catch up!
> 
> As ever, any comments, reviews, feedback, kudos always appreciated,
> 
> always,
> 
> laurelbloom xx


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week I fell into an easy routine; I would wake up in the morning and be looked after by Gerda, then find my way down into the grand hall where breakfast would be served and then swiftly out to the training grounds, where I continued learning basic sword skills with Weylyn and his brother. 

After mastering the stance and blocking basics he had introduced me to, Weylyn had begun by teaching me the basics of attacking.  
‘Try not to stand still, you make yourself an easy target that way,’ Ivar uttered from his now seemingly permanent position of watching me spar with his brother,  
‘And remember to keep your elbows bent, you need to be ready to swing the sword,’ his directions were clear, and understandable with what I had learnt over the week, yet I couldn’t help but feel distracted. Though Weylyn was clearly in front of me and I could hear and see the many others practicing around me, I felt a different energy calling to me. I went through the motions, moving around the ring and sparring with Weylyn, relying almost entirely on muscle memory to get me through.  
It was taking all I had to keep my mind in that moment, focusing as much as I could on the sword in my hand and the actions I needed to take and not the strange terseness in the air that was calling to me.   
Weylyn thrust his sword towards me and I made a shoddy attempt at blocking, forgetting my stance and the balance of my weight, causing me to fall backwards as his sword hit mine. I heard Ivar sigh as Weylyn dropped his sword and came to assist me up. He brought his hand over to me as to help me up, but as I reached over to him I saw a movement in the distance; in the very same instant the electricity I had been feeling in the air came to head, crackling around me so strongly that I almost felt my heart stop. Instead of taking Weylyn’s hand I jumped up of my own accord and took off in a run to where I had seen the movement. 

I could still feel the electricity and willed my powers and the wind to help me move faster and find whatever creature had caused such static. I ran over to the side of the manor and to the meadow beyond, past the tattered rose garden and into the dense woods, keeping up with the glimpses of movement, shudders in the trees. I felt myself beginning to tire, panting, unused to the speed and distance I had covered but I was unwilling to give up; something about this beast was calling to me, affecting me and my powers and I had to know what it was. As my ability to keep up was waning, I finally caught a true glimpse of the creature I was stalking; it turned its head to me, giving a quick look as though to let me know I was losing. I gasped and thudded to a halt; the creatures green eyes glowing one last time before it turned away and continued, leaving me in its wake.   
I stood alone, surrounded by the forest, the static electricity still coursing through me, making me hyper aware of the power I held within me. My whole body felt on edge as I watched the movement of the creature further and further into the distance; whatever it was, something about it seemed familiar to me and certainly to the powers that I now held, so much so that I couldn’t seem to hold them in. As I turned around and reluctantly headed back through the forest and to the training grounds beyond, I left a trail of briars in my wake, the thorns and branches spreading out around me and bursting into life. Roses of varying colours and shapes bloomed on the thorny branches, curling together, creating a tangle of colour and life. I was surrounded by my creations, watching them come together and create something beautiful and far beyond my belief, the wind that was slowly becoming my constant companion coming past me, blowing a soft breeze that drew my hair away from my face and brought with it the soft scent of the roses. I leant down to touch them, as I felt a presence behind me, a shadow joining me in the forest. I turned around, still gently touching the roses, and saw Enoch leaning down to join me.   
‘I think perhaps, my dear, we should take a walk’, his voice was soft as he spoke and took in the mass of briars before us. I looked to him as he offered me his arm, my eyes wide, trying to decide what he made of the situation and my powers. His own eyes were soft, and a small smile sat on his lips.   
Taking his arm, we both lifted away from the ground and out of the forest, my powers seemingly now settled as no briars followed me. 

He led me away from the treeline and over the meadow, back past the manor and further afield, out of the immediate ground of the manor. We walked in silence, a calm settling over me, yet I was still wracked with thoughts of the creature I had seen and the effect it had on me. I trusted Enoch and knew in time he would address these thoughts, that wherever he was leading me would make sense and help me. It shocked me then, that we came upon what appeared to be a farm. Enoch stopped me a ways back, just on the edge of fields busily being tilled by both humans and lesser fae alike. He nodded his head to the right, bringing to my attention a group of lesser fae, by their appearance they seemed inclined to exist in the water, something confirmed to me as I saw one of them draw water out of a nearby stream and disperse it almost like rain over the crops that sat in the ground. The others then followed suit, watering all the carefully planted crops. Enoch again nodded, smiling at what he saw. We moved off, walking further through the field and towards a farmhouse. The building was made of a soft stone and clearly once was rather spectacular, but now stood somewhat ruined, with no glass in the windows and doors torn off their hinges. Much like the manor itself, it seemed that what was left of the Spring Court was in ruins. 

‘You said not long ago that we needed to think of the long term, what was best for not just now but our future, and I for one, am glad you did’ Enoch finally spoke, bringing back words I had used in my very first meeting with the high fae of the Spring Court.   
‘Long before you arrived the Spring Court was a prosperous place, full of life, spirit and people who loved their lands. Back then I served our High Lord’s Father, I stood as his second and commander of armies during the war, when the time came for me to retire I left for the summer court, to join with my kin and see out my days there. I have always in my heart belonged here, but a while later, when Tamlin had become High Lord a former general of another Fae king brought her armies here, to Prythian. I had somewhat known her during the war, being that she became friends with our High Lord, but I knew little of her outside of this. She was a devious creature, and tricked the seven high lords out of their powers, later proclaiming herself Queen. It appeared that she had become rather entranced with our new High Lord and she eventually trapped him in an agreement, a curse of sorts that turned his heart to stone and trapped everyone here with her powers. His only way out was through love, and after some, shall we say, trials, a human girl found her way here,’   
I took in Enoch’s words, parts of this story things I had vaguely heard being gossiped about in my father’s shop,  
‘This girl defeated the general, and the High Lords regained their powers. She returned with our High Lord, here to the Spring Court, where he hoped to keep her safe, but it turned out she had fallen for another. The whole while I had been in Summer, hiding through the years and keeping my family safe, but on hearing of Amarantha’s fall, I along with many other brethren of Spring, returned here. Many of us tried to regain the trust of our High Lord, but a rather controlling priestess refused to let us in. It became clear to us he was not in a good way, and as the war began drawing closer, we all saw him take the wrong side, all in pursuit of a woman. She returned for a short while and many of us believed her our saviour, yet not long after, she turned on us, using our weaknesses to her advantage and leaving us open to attack. She left as quickly as she came, leaving behind her ruin and pain. We were invaded, attacked, and with our High Lord weak, no protection came for the small folk. Only those of us who had returned stood to defend our home; we tried as hard as we could and fought till we had little left, eventually making our way to Tamlin. He himself had been abandoned, yet we finally made him see clearly, that he must protect Prythian as was his duty,’ He punctuated his speech with sighs, clearly dwelling on the past and the hurt that his people had endured.   
‘After we fought, we returned together a smaller group than before. Few of us remained and the damage done to these lands seemed irreparable; Tamlin withdrew, hardly coming out of his rooms, and we were left to deal with the damage. Slowly, people came to us, human and fae alike, from many different parts of the continent. A threat still existed here, some of the enemies forces still camped on Spring Court lands, so we began by fighting them back. We took in more refugees by the day, eventually leading them back to the manor, as you have seen. Before you arrived we were housing them there and taking the lay of the land, auditing with the help of the humans what was left and what we had the ability to do. As you may recall, we received a letter from the High Lord of Summer, requesting a visit; Summer were once our closest allies and many of us hope it would be that way again, and through your suggestion of looking to the future, we may be able to do just that’  
His eyes glazed over as he said this, as though a tear may be forming. His words were strong, and full of an emotion I hadn’t ever realised Fae were capable of; hope.   
‘There’s no need to thank me, Enoch, I think you would’ve all reached this point on your own’  
‘Oh but I must thank you, my Lady. Not only have you helped this happen, you have made that happen too’ he pointed towards the lesser fae using their water magic,  
‘before you came here none of the lesser fae were able to use their powers, but you have ignited them again, you have brought the magic back to the Spring court and for that we cannot thank you enough. If we wish to have any say in how Prythian is ruled we must show our strengths to the other courts, if not they may question Tamlins rule and overthrow Spring itself, but with you here, there is no doubting what they will see’, he looked directly into my eyes as he said this,   
‘We need you, my Lady. If you exist then Carrigan and I believe that it isn’t illogical for there to be someone like you for each court. If this is in fact the case, then they need you’  
I stood in silence, gawking at Enoch’s words.   
‘So, what you’re saying, is that somewhere out there, there’s 6 other people like me?’  
‘If we’re correct then yes; you stumbled here by accident, the Spring Court is the first you reach from the Mortal Realms, and we felt your power. If that’s what it takes for the court themselves to recognise you then they could be lost for years! But with you, you could feel their powers! Carrigan has reason to believe the spirits will call to each other and lead you together’  
‘So they’d want to use me?’ I voiced my concerns, sceptical about how they may react to my presence having just heard the Spring Courts history.   
‘Not in a bad way, you would be helping them and in doing so, helping yourself. We’re yet to understand where your power has come from, but by being with others like you, it might be easier to find out,’ Enoch’s words are frank yet sincere; if what they believe is true, these people would be almost family to me.   
‘What would you have me do?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with my chapter dump!
> 
> Please let me know if you're enjoying the story by commenting or leaving kudos, and I'd love any feedback and criticism. This is my first fanfic and I only want to improve to make the reading experience better for you guys!
> 
> Always,
> 
> laurelbloom xx


	8. Chapter 8

Enoch looked at me with a softness in his eyes, as though offering my help was the greatest thing in the world,   
‘Use your powers to help us rebuild, bring Spring forth once again and give these people the home they deserve. Work with us to grow and create something beautiful so that when Lord Summer arrives we can show him how our people are recovering, that we aren’t to be counted out. If we can gain his trust then, and only then, do you share with him your power. If he can trust us then he will believe you, and with Summer on our side we can not only help them find their Spirit, but discover where your power is from. The Summer court has one of the largest and most extensive libraries in Prythian, Carrigan believes there may be answers there.’  
I mulled over his words, considering the careful route he wished me to take. Here I was worried about the other courts using me when I may have been a vehicle for manipulations of the Spring Court. I voiced as much to Enoch, worried about going against the very people we wished to call our allies, but he assured me this was not the case,   
‘as long as we gain his trust, I want you to be honest with him every step of the way, if you can give him that he’ll be grateful. For now though, what you and I both need is some relief,’ he took my arm once again, and led me towards the farmhouse since wandered away from. I noticed that a group were working on the door that had fallen off its hinges.   
Among them I recognised one of the council members, a lesser fae I believe to be called Kayen. He was unlike anyone I had seen before and resembled in some way the physicality of a tree, his skin dappled with the appearance of bark.   
‘General, an honour to have you join us today,’ Kayen bowed curtly,   
‘And you too, my Lady’ he then bowed towards me, something I was incredibly unfamiliar with, yet my manners took over,  
‘Thank you, though I only hope I can be of some use’, Kayen nodded at me once again, as Enoch let go of my arm and directed me towards the group working on the door,   
‘I’m afraid I’m not quite used to working with tools like this, I’m more accustomed to sewing machines and needles’ I uttered quietly, slightly embarrassed as I moved to help, when I realised Enoch laughing at me,  
‘Use your powers, Olwen,’   
I turned to him, utter shock plain on my face. After all he had told me I had assumed there some grander plan for teaching me about my powers, but here I was, just being told to use them.  
‘I-I don’t know how’ I stuttered,   
‘It’s in you, listen to it, just follow its lead’ I listened to his words and stepped forward, closing my eyes as I grew closer.   
I grew nervous, unsure of my abilities, unsure of what it is I could or couldn’t do, til I felt a warm breeze wrap itself around me. I let it cocoon me, and my body move with it, relaxing my shoulders. The same static energy I had felt earlier found me again, but this time, rather than letting it overwhelm me, I willed it to myself. I reached my hand out, finding the door and placing my palm on its surface. Slowly, I felt the static wain, and I pulled my hand away, opening my eyes slowly. As I opened them I stepped back and looked at the door in front of me; where once there had been a broken hinge, roots had climbed out from the wood and formed perfectly at the side of the door.   
I quickly turned around looking for Enoch but seeing only a crowd of faces, in either shock or awe, staring at me.   
‘So it is true,’ Kayen uttered, letting out a breath as he spoke. Enoch stepped out from where he had hidden himself, giving me one of his signature nods of assurance.   
‘I suppose it is,’ I sighed in response. As Kayen moved to kneel before me, a sudden roar came from the distance and I once again felt the air fizz the static energy. My head whipped to the side, once again seeing the beast from before. A longer glance than before allowed me to see it almost fully; a lupine head met a feline body, with curling horns sitting high on its head. What still stood out most though was its bright green eyes; eyes that bore into mine, even from a distance, before once again letting out a deafening roar.   
Suddenly everyone around me bowed, taking to their knees as the beast approached us, slowly pacing as though stalking its prey. I looked around me at everyone else present, all bowing to this creature, before Enoch slowly pulled me down, taking my hand. I refused, however, to bow my head, keeping eye contact closely with the creature that approached me. It stepped closer and closer, unafraid of anyone here, its power over the people of the spring court clear to me. Those green eyes called out to me and I could not look away, feeling something in this beast that called out to me. Now only a few steps away, I held my breath, keeping up my confidence and putting on a brave face as its face came close to mine. I could see now as it panted, mouth slightly agape, a set of sharp teeth, stained with blood of creatures it had no doubt devoured. Its eyes bore into mine, nostrils flaring as it let out something of a snarl at me, holding my gaze for a second longer before it turned and ran in the direction of the manor.   
While those around me let out their sighs of relief, relaxing themselves and standing up again I stayed glued to my spot, kneeling still on the grass.   
Enoch looked to me, slowly approaching me in my slightly dazed state,  
‘I think it may be time for us to leave, my lady,’ I looked up, meeting his eyes and taking his proffered arm. I got to my feet, still considering the beast as I glanced around me, the people of the spring court continuing with their work. Enoch directed me away, following in the footsteps of the beast through the long grasses and wildflowers, into the forest. Every step of the way my mind was elsewhere and I kept turning back to see the farm we now left behind.   
‘Why did they all bow to it?’ I questioned, letting out the thoughts mulling around my mind, though Enoch seemed disinclined to answer,   
‘then they just stood up without a seconds thought, as though that was a normal thing! They gave a beast more respect than they even gave you, why?’ Enoch still wouldn’t answer, even as I turned my head to him. I pulled my arm out of his and stopped still, refusing to walk any further til he spoke to me. He sighed as he turned around, a look in his eyes telling me there was far more to the story than he had told me earlier, yet instead all he said was ‘You’re tired, Olwen, perhaps you should get some rest.’ I took his words as an end to our conversation and followed him back to the manor. I walked behind him now, rather than at his side. I grew angry as we reached the entrance of Rosehall; all that had built up over the past week finally landing back on my shoulders and for all I had learnt, I still had so many unanswered questions. Enoch turned back to face me, giving me a curt bow before turning again and walking away in the direction of the High Lord’s quarters.   
I started up the stairs, approaching my own room but unwillingly. I wasn’t ready to rest, I had so many more questions and needed to find some answers. I decided now the opportune time to explore some more and try decipher what I could, allowing myself a little escape. Before Gerda could come find me, I turned away from my doors and back down the corridor, approaching the far end of the building. Though I had barely had time to explore, I suspected the building had something of a parallel layout, with another staircase at the other end. My suspicions were proved true as I reached a much plainer, wooden staircase, decorated with the same vines that veiled the rest of the building. I followed them down, reaching again the lower floor of the building and vaguely recognised where I was from my brief visit to the High Lord’s chambers soon after my arrival. To my left I could see the corridor I had been down before, so instead veered to the right, finding myself coming upon a draft. I turned towards it, finding a few trickles of daylight creeping in through a wooden panel. Though it didn’t look like a door, it was clearly well used. I pushed it aside, finding myself under a stone arch that lead out onto the meadow at the front of the manor. I ran my hand along the stones as I walked, allowing myself to feel the life within them, slowly exploring some of the power Enoch wanted me to help flourish. Whispers of life called out to me, guiding me further on through and over the meadow, eventually finding myself in the rose garden I had glimpsed before.   
The now crippled plants sat neatly in rows, sat on fences, dead leaves crawling up rails and over arches that lined the grassy paths between the beds. I could tell that once it had been beautiful, a jewel in the Spring Court’s crown, displaying all that the season stood for; life, growth and beauty. I stretched my arm out, hand reaching for the curled up leaves of one of the plants when all at once a shoot of power overtook me. My mind filled with scenes of pain, violence and destruction, my heart overcome with sorrow and hurt. Darkness took over and my legs fell out from under me, dropping me to the ground in a heap. I cried out, placing my hand over my heart as my vision blurred and tears began to roll down my face. All I could feel was death, as though the roses were showing me what they had experienced; I tried to reach out again, this time only placing my hand on the soil before another wave of pain washed over me. I lay curled on the floor, a hand reaching out in front of me, for what felt like days, drowning in the sorrows of the roses that surrounded me, before finally hearing a voice calling to me. I cocked my head slightly to hear where it was coming from, unable to move any more.   
Slowly I saw a figure approach, a blur in my eyes, and heard them call to me once again,   
‘Olwen?...Olwen!! My god,’ the figure came closer again, crying out for help as they came close enough for me to recognise. Eilidh had found me, and now moved to lift my heavy body and try move me. My head only lolled and while I tried to speak, I found I could not. I simply blinked at her, letting her know I was conscious; she lifted me as much as she could til my head was resting in her lap and she brushed my hair out of my eyes and away from my forehead carefully.   
‘Don’t worry Olwen, someone’s coming to help us, you’ll be safe soon,’ her words were careful and fraught with emotion, I suddenly heard a heavy thud of footsteps reverberating through the ground.   
‘I don’t know what’s happened to her, I found her on the ground!’, as Eilidh spoke I felt another figure kneel next to me on the ground and place their arms under me, lifting me up.   
As I was carried out of the rose garden, and back up through the meadow I felt the darkness drift out of me, but became aware of how weak and tired I felt. The arms that held me were strong and warm and without even thinking I nestled into them, seeking comfort from the dark and pain that had consumed me. I was taken inside and was vaguely aware of the doors opening to my room before being place gently on my bed; I reluctantly left the arms of my saviour and my hand lingered on their arm as they placed me down, before moving away. I closed my eyes as the figures blurred once again and I was only vaguely aware of voices in the room before I allowed sleep to take over.

As I slept, I dreamt happily; streams of sunlight flooding through green trees, full of life, with wildflowers all around, emanating joy. I walked, my feet bare on the undergrowth, feeling every branch, every root underneath me. The wind whispered around me, carrying with it petals with a soft song on their lips, slowly forming into figures; dryads. They looked at me and bowed, lining the path I walked along. I heard laughter, singing and fiddle playing as I continued on, happiness I hadn’t seen before in the Spring Court. I approached a willow tree, leaves hanging down in a canopy that I reached forward to move aside. As I walked through nature’s door I saw ahead of my a lake of starlight, glowing golden; at its banks fae and humans alike were gathered, dancing around a great bonfire, moving in celebration. A table was laid out with food, produce of the land, delicacies freshly baked and a bowl of a deep red liquid. I took in the sight before me; a proud people celebrating their court and felt a deep sense of pride at it all. As I grew closer to the crowd they turned to look at me, smiling as they saw and parting, creating a path towards a figure playing a fiddle, his back turned to me. He spun quickly, looking to me as my eyes met his, and a sharp intake of breath passed my lips as suddenly I was jolted awake.   
Green eyes glowed out at the end of my bed – startled, I jumped back, hitting the back of my bed and tried to move my legs, realising that sat in my room, watching me sleep, was the beast from before. I gathered my courage and tried to summon my powers, calling out to spring to protect me, when the beast’s eyes flashed golden, dazzling me. I was glued to the spot as a soft crackling sound became apparent and the creature began to transform. In an instant, the beast’s limbs twisted in, growing shorter, the horns coming down from its head as it became altogether more human. I lurched forward as it shrunk beyond the edge of my bed, leaning myself on the gilded footboard, til I saw the crouched figure before me.   
Kneeling gently, one hand placed on the floor and with his long blond hair hanging in front of his face, was the High Lord of Spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and thank you for reading this!
> 
> I'm trying to update more regularly now and keep scrawling in my notebook my outlines for the story, planning ahead for some more fun things. This is my first Fanfiction so any comments, feedback or reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> I've been super busy recently but am finding time again to explore the ACOTAR books, just to help me get back into the world and explore the story. I put something on tumblr recently about the Redeem Tamlin Gang; I know we're a small community but to anyone reading this, I hope I'm doing something to help out!
> 
> Even when I first read the books I thought he deserved more, as did the people of the Spring Court, so I'm also trying to address the events of the books from their perspective a little more.
> 
> Please if you have any ideas of how to improve my writing, pacing, storytelling etc. let me know by commenting, and even if you're just enjoying the story I'd love to know!
> 
> Thank you, as always,
> 
> laurelbloom xx


	9. Chapter 9

Startled, I knelt there, my eyes wide and my mind reeling as Tamlin stood looming at the end of my bed. In front of me, one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen- his golden hair hanging softly around his face, his sharp features lit up by the subtle moonlight that shone through the curtains. His expression was softer than I had seen before – it was difficult to believe just moments ago this man had been a beast, all anger and snarls.

My first meeting with the man had been fraught, and he had done little by the way of interacting with me since then, instead leaving his men to teach me about the court and training, so to find him here in the middle of the night – and then to find out he was the creature? There was only so much the human in me could take.

As I began to open my mouth, he looked directly into my eyes, letting out a low growl to silence me. Talons began to grow from his hands, as his expression changed to the stern and serious one I had seen him sporting before. The familiar static in the air that I know recognised as a signal for magic bloomed around me, yet I wasn't the one calling it. Was the High Lord challenging me? I tried to remember what Enoch had taught me earlier and recall the feeling of using magic. I closed my eyes and took a breath, silently asking the power to come to me; as I felt it draw closer and envelop me I opened my eyes to look at Tamlin. Now his eyes were the ones widened in shock. The magic was now cocooning me, filling me up with power even stronger than I had felt earlier. Tamlin's claws slid back into his fingers as he seemed to come to some awful realisation; worry suddenly filled my stomach. In an instant I began to hyperventilate, a well of power unknown to me taking over as I too realised something; I could not control this.

My stomach coiled and I felt a well of power within me fill up, so quickly and without warning, till it was spilling over the edges; I tried to call to it and make it bend to my will, for it to listen to me but no matter how I tried I couldn't. It was taking me over and there was little I could do – my muscles tensed and my mind went blank as the power began to reach a peak. I tried to move, to force myself someplace safe where whatever I was about to unleash would cause little damage, but I was stuck to the spot. As I panicked once again, solid arms lifted me and carried me in a hurry outside, dropping me at the edge of the balcony of my room. Tamlin heaved my body up, twisting me so that I faced away from the manor and out onto the surrounding meadows and forest beyond; as he did my mind flashed white, a blankness coming over me as I was entirely overtaken by the power. I cried out as the flood banks opened, letting loose the tidal wave of magic that had built within me. The High Lord's body pinned mine to the railings of the balcony as a gale blew around us, tearing vines off the manors walls and as I looked up, the gale blew on, uprooting trees through the forest and knocking them over. I watched it move further away, slowly losing some of its strength but its effect still visible from where I stood. I could only stare, open mouthed in terror as Tamlin stepped back from me, making me drop slightly where I stood, and all strength gone from my body. I looked on, never tearing my eyes away from the forest and the fallen trees ahead of me as I heard some startled cries from within the manor, windows opening along the hall as other members of the court looked to see what commotion had occurred. I heard a growl behind me and turned my body as much as I could, to see the High Lord transformed into his deadly beast once again – his green eyes glowering at me, he gave me one last stare before launching himself over the balcony and running at full speed over the meadow, away from me.

I dropped fully now, gathering my knees to my chest and trying to breathe as deeply as I could to gain some composure and let go of the sheer panic that had held me mere moments before. I looked down to my hands, carefully scanning them for any signs of the power I had just unleashed, not understanding at all where it had come from or how it overtaken my body; in that instant all I knew was that without the High Lord I may very well have hurt someone, yet even he had taken off before helping me or trying to explain what this was.

My mind cast back to earlier that same day, to my discussion with Enoch, about he and Carrigan had some theory about my powers, about why Spring had chosen me and that I may not be alone in my trials; that somewhere out there were 6 others going through the very same exploration as me. I needed to know, whether it be through finding them myself or as Enoch wished, for me to work with the other courts, gaining their trust to find my brothers and sisters. I now knew I needed to learn and gain the trust of the Summer Lord when he arrived in just a weeks' time so that I might find the answers I so desperately needed.

I was so tired and drained that I dragged myself back into my bed, drawing the covers close and cocooning myself in the soft blanket. My body was heavy, limbs aching in a way they hadn't done in years, as I yawned, closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning startled, Gerda rushing into my room without any warning and coming to my bed to get me up. As I slowly yawned, stretching my muscles as I sat up, Gerda was scurrying around the room. She seemed to be on full alert, panicking and rushing around to gather things to get me ready,

'Gerda, honestly I'm fine, I'm sure I can get ready well enough on my own by now,' I laughed gently, watching the humble faced woman continue her rushing. She turned to look at me, giving me a pointed look, silencing my laughter. I moved my legs off my bed, sitting on the edge of it and making to get up and move to the drawers where my clothes were when Gerda stopped me, lightly grabbing my arm and redirecting me to the corner of the room - towards the hidden wardrobe. I looked at her in utter confusion as she took my arm and opened the door, bringing me with her into the room filled with glorious gowns.

'Gerda I don't think we're meant to-' she shushed me, cutting me off and placing her hands on my shoulders and forcing me to sit on the elegant couch in the middle of the room. I turned my head, looking back into my room slightly on edge, thinking that at any moment someone would walk into my rooms and find us. When I looked back to Gerda, she was looking at me, a smug smile on her face, before turning back to the dresses she was now filing through.

'The High Lord has requested you join him today,' at her words I was now truly gobsmacked – the same High Lord who had invaded my rooms, watched me destroy his own lands and then left without saying a single word, now wanted me to join him? These thoughts were swimming around my head as Gerda coughed, drawing my attention again.

'So I need to look nice for the High Lord?' I questioned,

'You need to present yourself well, Olwen. I served a lady in the mortal realms and she always believed that your clothes should reflect the power you feel inside,' I nodded, not being able to find fault with these words, my father having told me a similar thing when we were making clothes for the lords and ladies of the mortal realms.

'You should wear something that reflects how powerful you are, miss, especially after last night', my head shot to look at her, eyes wide, her only response laughter.

'There's very little that escapes our eyes and ears Olwen,' she continued to laugh gently as I looked down, feeling a heat rise to my cheeks,

'I didn't mean for it to happen,' my words were tentative, showing my nervousness after the events of the previous night. Gerda took my hand, clasping it between both of hers and smiled at me softly, a knowing look in her eyes. I turned myself to the dresses hanging before me and began to rifle through, distracting myself from my thoughts.

Every single one of these gowns was elegant; they were all of soft colours, from green to pink, soft blues and of the finest craftsmanship. Even with my father's years of experience, I had not seem him create anything like these. I ran my hand over them, feeling the soft fabrics and the beautiful patterns, embroidery and shapes of the hundreds of gowns. No expense had been spared, even the simpler gowns in the collection were exquisite. My eyes were drawn many different ways, but they settled on a pale blue silk chiffon gown. It was patterned ever so slightly with flowers in deeper blues that grew in number at the bottom of the long, flowing skirt. The flowing fabric was draped elegantly over one shoulder, a more fitted bodice underneath, before being gathered in and fitted at the waist with a belt made of braided fabric and then flowing freely into the skirt. It was perfect; not too simple yet not too showy either, and something that spoke clearly to me of how I wanted to be seen. I pulled it from the rail, looking into the mirror with it in front of my body and nodded,

'I think this is the one Gerda,'

'Perfect choice Miss,'

She quickly took it from me, unbuttoning the back while I swept my hair up quickly. Gerda helped me get into the dress, fastening me in and then stepping back to make sure it lay correctly on my body. She gave me an approving look as I glanced at myself in the mirror quickly, before Gerda took me back into my room, shutting the wardrobe door and directing me to the dressing table. She pulled the chair out for me as I sat down and she quickly got to work, brushing my hair and doing her own form of magic, twisting it behind my head. I watched her nimble hands working through the reflection in the mirror, in awe of the movements,

'How did you learn to do that?' I ask innocently, as a young child might ask their mother, she simply smiled in response, continuing to work on my hair as she replied,

'that's not important Miss, what's important is that I get to do work like this again, but there's no time for that now anyway, we need to get you to the High Lord,'

With that, Gerda finished her work and I only gave my hair, styled in an elegant plaited low bun, a quick glance before she took my hand and lifted me from the seat. She dropped my hand and worried over the dress, taking the fabric and flattening in out, organising the gathered fabric til she was happy with it

As she finished fussing, a knock came at my door. Gerda gave me one last glance over before hurrying to the door and opening it with a bow. Faolan stepped forward, not quite breaching the limits of my room, but making himself clearer to me.

'Olwen, the High Lord would like to see you,' he offered his arm to me and I slowly took the steps towards him, lifting my dress slightly in order to walk. I looped my arm through his, keeping my other hand on my skirts, keenly aware of the stairs we were about to descend and being wholly unused to walking around in such full gowns. He led me down slowly, being careful of the mass of my dresses and giving me time to adjust, before once again directing me towards the High Lord's rooms. We walked past the banquet hall in silence, a direct contrast to the bustle and noise of the people gathered there.

I realise Faolans body has stiffened next to mine as we grow closer to the High Lord's rooms.

'Been here before haven't we?' I say, softly, trying to lighten the mood and release whatever tensions the high fae next to me is currently feeling. His only response is a long sigh.

We stop in front of Tamlin's door and Faolan lets go of my arm, dropping it to my side once again. I move to stand opposite him as he knocks on the door; a moment's pause and Tamlin's voice comes from within, allowing me to enter.

Faolan gives me one last look, eyes full of a type of sympathy that I can only translate to one thing;

Brace yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N;
> 
> Sorry sorry sorry, a thousand time's sorry!
> 
> I promised I'd get better at updating this but the world's got on top of me the last few weeks and i've got super waylaid and busy with a million other things!
> 
> I'd planned for this chapter to be longer but I haven't updated for a while I just wanted to put something up!
> 
> If you're enjoying this please favourite, follow or review, I welcome any feedback, criticisms etc. I only want this to be the best it can be for you lovely people reading!
> 
> As always,
> 
> thank you,
> 
> laurelbloom xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a nightmare, this took far too long once again. A/N at the end of the story. ACOTAR and all related characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

As I step through the door's and into the High Lord of Spring's rooms, I am immediately faced with him. A stern, ominous figure sat behind the large oak desk laden with papers, his eyes are on me from the moment I step into the room.

The door closes behind me and I am once again left alone with Tamlin. I don't move, keeping myself close to the door should I need to make a quick getaway, but not so far from Tamlin that I could be perceived as a nervous or afraid; it seemed that every lesson my father had taught me about politeness had stayed with me even now.

The High Lord continued to stare, not saying a word, but seemingly surveying me, sizing me up. I hold my head up, lifting my chin and squaring my shoulders, maintaining my composure while showing him he doesn't scare me, even after his appearance in my rooms last night.

At remembering that, his eyes glaring at me from the end of my bed, a slight blush rises in my cheeks and I'm sure he notices, yet he still doesn't speak.

He looks me up and down, as though there is something more he expects to see than the half fae girl in front of him, and as he continues to stare I grow impatient.

'Is there something you particularly wanted, My Lord?' I keep my voice steady, but there is a certain edge to it; Tamlin does not miss my tone.

His eyes narrow as he looks at me,

'I've spoken to General Carrigan and I believe we need to find out more about your power. After..last night I agree there's more to it than just your being demi-fae', there is no emotion in his words, it's all just matter of fact as though he hadn't appeared in my room in beast form last night and then provoked me into using my powers,

'I'm sure you felt the static in the air before you unleashed that blast,' I nodded at this,

'it's the summons that normally comes when I use my powers, yet you somehow managed to take it and call it into yourself and channel it into your own powers,' he continues to stare me down, a slight tone of intrigue in his voice, yet it still remains cold.

'I assure you I didn't mean for it to happen, if I'd have known what would occur I would nev-'

'Carrigan says you intend to help restore the Spring Court?' his question cuts me off, I had thought that he would scold me, want to throw me out of his court for using the High Lord's powers, yet his question had me hope otherwise.

'If I may, my Lord' I bowed my head as I said this, again recalling my father's lessons on propriety.

'then I believe what is best for you, and my court, is to work with me,' I lift my head quickly, in shock at his words,

'If what Carrigan currently believes is true then it is in both our interests that we learn about your powers' I nod in some agreement, though intrigued about what Carrigan has divulged to Tamlin and not told me.

'you'll stay here, work with me and my generals to train and learn what we can, but you must tell no one outside of the council about it. You will stay in the bounds of the Spring Court and serve-'

'I will if you agree to lead and guide the people of your court' it's his turn to snap his eyes to mine in shock. Knowing now that he believes he has some need of me I am emboldened; if he has demands of me so too will I of him.

'I will stay here, I will train, I will study and serve if you, High Lord of Spring, will not hide here in your rooms, but will join your people and lead them', I hold my head high as I feel tension cut sharp across the room.

Tamlin's eyes blaze as the static energy I now know to signal his powers surround me but I don't shy away from it. If last night taught me anything it's that my powers are more than I know, and every chance to learn about them is one I should take.

Like before I feel them around me and call them to me, but not so strongly as before; they ebb and flow into me and I can feel them growing, yet rather than hold them like last night I push them back out of me, channelling Tamlin's powers into my own. I feel the winds call to me and as they blow through the room, knocking pictures of walls and causing the papers piled on his desk to fly around, I see the High Lord, standing strong and tall bore his eyes into me. I let the well of power empty and the wind settle around us, til all that remains are the two of us staring at each other from opposite ends of the room.

He steps out from the behind his desk, yet I still keep my eyes firmly on him as he comes closer to me. When he stops, mere inches away from me, I expect the worst; I expect for him to have changed his mind and to cast me out, after all he is a High Lord and to be dictated to by a half fae half human girl is hardly something he should accept, but he doesn't. He lets out a breath, stops and then 'you need to learn how to summon that yourself'.

I am taken aback, then I mumble 'I did yesterday', he sighs at this.

'so Carrigan and Enoch told me, but from what I hear that was the very least of your capabilities,'

I look at him again, trying to see something beyond the cold reclusive male I've seen in my time here, hoping that he might have truly listened to my request, hoping that he might be more than what people believe.

'come with me,' he quickly moves around me and turns towards the door that leads deeper into his rooms; I stay where I am, eyeing him warily, but when he reaches his door he realises, turns to me and nods in the direction he's moving, telling me to follow.

I quickly move behind him, taking the door from him and passing through. I struggle to keep up with his quick pace, but I try, moving as fast as my legs can carry me and thankful for the little bit of training I had done that had given me strength in my legs. He carries on til he reaches a set of dusty emerald green curtains; it appears as though they once had gold thread woven into them, but it has since faded or being pulled out, leaving some threadbare patches that a slight glimmer of light shines through. He pushes them aside, only enough to reach for handle and twist the key in the lock below. When he's done with the key he pushes the door open and more of the light floods into the room. He stops and turns back to me, moving to hold both curtain and door open for me to walk through. I hesitate before moving past him, giving the hint of a bow as I do. I wait for him to walk through behind me and as he does, he begins to talk.

'as a High Lord my power's come to me directly from Spring itself. I feel it's constant presence around me, but when I want to use my powers, that's when I have to work with Spring,' he pauses after this and looks at me, eyes slightly narrowed and I can tell he's trying to teach me something.

'I have to bring it into myself and feel how it works'

'and how does it work?' I ask, his response is once again stopping and staring at me, as though my question was ridiculous, yet when he struggles to answer I realise it might be that he himself has quite forgotten the intricacies of his powers.

'it's like a pit inside of me, a reserve that keeps refilling, and when I need to I go to it and use it, turning the raw magic into something specific that I want to happen', this is the softest I have heard the High Lord speak.

He turns back around and continues walking, leading me across the meadow where I can see the Generals training in the distance, and onwards to the withered rose garden that I had collapsed in before.

I stop and hesitate, not wanting to revisit that experience, but the High Lord stops just short of it. I catch up to him and stop by his side, turning to look at him, his eyes firmly planted on the building at the far end of the garden.

'since you've shown something of an affinity to destruction, I want you to bring it down,' he almost growls as he says this. My head quickly whips round to look at the building; a beautiful thing, with ivy slowly crawling up it, it seems to be one of the least decrepit things in this court, and yet Tamlin wishes me to destroy it?

'but isn't it-'

'bring it down.'

His words are firm, final, and he doesn't seem to be in any kind of mood to answer my questions. I give him one final look before turning back to the building. His reluctance to speak of it has a million questions running round my head, each and every one of them dying to come out, yet I hold my tongue and seek to clear my mind, focusing instead on calling my powers to do their work. I think back to what Enoch told me and what Tamlin has since taught me of his own powers. If Enoch and Carrigan are correct in their assumptions of where mine have come from, it's only right to believe their similarity to the High Lord of Spring's own.

I search inside myself for the well of power, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I smooth my hands along my skirts, trying to calm myself and clear my mind, to only focus on calling Spring to help me; as I begin to think of it this way I find it within me. My mind now clear I can feel it like a tree rooted deep within me, rather than a well or reserve, I am searching for how deep the roots go, delving deep down below the surface.

The hairs on my arms slowly creep up as the familiar breeze twists itself around my arms, pooling at my hands. As I open my eyes, looking once again at the small building beyond the rose bushes I take a breath and as I let it out, I also let go of the power I am holding in.

I barely take any of it in as the wind grows strong, blowing a gale around both Tamlin and I before reaching the building, destroying it piece by piece. The wooden beams tear away, flying out into the winds and as I continue to concentrate on the power within me I find the earth calling to me too. I reach out to it, giving it freedom also, and in an instant the crawling leaves and strong roots burst forth from the ground, curling around the walls and crushing them in.

I feel my hair blowing around me, and my long skirts twisting in the gale, a clue to the sheer power I hold within.

I keep breathing, in and out, and reaching deeper into the power inside myself til the little house is almost entirely destroyed. I reach out towards it, and wordlessly call the gale and vines back before I lose control of them, curling the wind around so that it lifts the remains of the destroyed building. As best I can, I cast it away, directing it outwards so that it may be reclaimed by nature over time.

With one last breath I calm, dropping to my knees and closing my eyes.

The last dregs of the wind slowly curl around me and as I lean to touch the grass one last small vine of ivy climbs up and around my wrist, gently as though in thanks.

I stay where I am, my dress pooled around me, when I realise Tamlin is reaching his arm down to me in assistance. I tentatively take it, unsure of quite where I stand with the High Lord, and he helps me up. He does not let go of my hand once I am up and stood in front of him, more comfortably close that I have been before. I look up to meet his eyes and realise they too are softer and more contemplative that I have seen them; he opens his mouth to say something, looking down towards the hand he is holding onto, when suddenly the sound of a breaking branch alerts both of us, our attention drawn instead to the treeline beyond. As I turn my head quickly, Tamlin drops my hand and growls; there in the trees is a human soldier, wearing the uniform I would recognise anywhere of my queen.

Without a seconds though Tamlin is transformed, claws out, teeth bared, and launching himself after the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Sorry, sorry, sorry, a thousand times sorry. I may just have to accept at this point that planning when I write these does not work for me, when I'm not 100% in the story whatever I write just isn't good enough for me to publish!
> 
> Chapter 10 and I feel like it's going somewhere now, so it should speed up from here!
> 
> Please let me know if you're enjoying SoS, any criticism, reviews, ideas, opinions are always welcome here!
> 
> Thank you as always,
> 
> laurelbloom


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all recognisable characters, places, story information is courtesy of SJM, Olwen and my OC's are my own.

As Tamlin shot off on all fours, his powerful legs chasing down the human man, I knew I couldn't let myself stay stood here, again in the wake of the High Lord of Spring. And anyways, this was my concern too, whoever that man was he had seen me using my powers and with the wall fallen, who knows what he would do with the information. I might only have been here a short time but it was clear to me the Spring court had its enemies.

I set off moving, slowly building myself to a run, yet I realised even this wasn't quick enough to keep up with the high lord in his beast form. As a demi-fae I'd always been graced with the ability to move swifter than a human, but my legs couldn't carry me as fast as I needed to go, and with all the bracken filling my path I was further slowed, finding myself hurdling over branches every few step. As I continued to move I suddenly felt a swift breeze from behind me, and as I realised it I let myself be carried by it, utilising my powers to also lift the branches out of my way. I moved faster, growing closer to Tamlin on his chase, following the path he had carved. I raced through the forest, finding myself speeding past the trees at a pace I had never been before, stretching my legs in a way I hadn't in all my life. The colours were blurring past my eyes as I sped forth, racing until I could see a clearing ahead and hear the distinct growls that I recognised as Tamlin's.

My feet came to a stop just before the treeline, slowly allowing me to move forth yet stay behind the High Lord; I was still on unsure footing with him and couldn't quite tell if I was wanted here or not. As I moved around him, keeping my feet light in case I needed to retreat, he barely gave me a glance, keeping his eyes focused entirely ahead of him. I turned my head, matching my gaze to Tamlin's and finding the human there, backed up against the trees. No path lay beyond, just heavier trees and among them a thick layer of thorns and bracken that would be impossible for the man to get through before Tamlin got to him. The High Lord clearly knew his lands.

Tamlin snapped his jaws next to me, letting out a low growl that had the man cowering. I looked back to him, realising he kept flicking his eyes to me, then back to the man. Did he want me to speak?

The man, crouched now, bowing his head, was wearing my queen's colours, a uniform formed of almost entirely black with only a coloured stripe to represent the rank. I knew vaguely of the rankings from some of my father's commissions; some of the higher officials would pay him to make fine suits for court. This soldier wore black lined with a deep orange, signifying him as a field marshal, a common foot soldier but one whose job it was to watch and report; some might say a spy.

'What brings you here?', I ask in the most intimidating voice I can muster,

'My Queen's orders' , he still doesn't look up, almost as though he is afraid looking will bring him under some sort of spell.

'And what were those orders?', he does look now, staring directly at me, his brown eyes boring into me with a look of disgust,

'To find her property,' his words are direct and sharp, as soon as he has said them Tamlin roars next to me, stepping closer to the man, allowing his teeth to show.

Somehow, with Tamlin closer to him he gains confidence, though whether it is adrenaline coursing through him I don't know.

'They're coming, all 5 of them, to claim what's theirs and take more than before', while Tamlin continued to snarl at him, his anger growing, I became more and more uneasy. I knew little of the other queen's but I knew that mine, the second oldest, was cruel and unforgiving at all times. My father had dreaded her ever coming to our shop, every tailor she had used before had either been executed or imprisoned, who knew what she would have done to one with a half fae daughter. I stepped forward, closer to the guard, completely ignoring Tamlin's maw, trying to decipher what he was saying, to work out what more he knew and was hiding from us within his words; as I began to open my mouth to ask more questions, the sudden roar from the beast's mouth had me quickly retreating. I was once again behind the High Lord of Spring and in a position where I could no longer see the guard, Tamlin having grown so close to him he was completely blocked from freedom. Another roar came out and I realised what it was the High Lord was intending.

I moved to try stop him but before I could he lurched forward, launching his jaws dead into the chest of the human we had cornered. I stepped back again, bringing the arm I had reached out pathetically to try stop Tamlin and instead using it to cover my mouth, open in shock.

All I could hear were his growls, jaws snapping and flesh being torn open. I could no longer bare to look and closed my eyes, hiding myself from the horror. I turned away from the sight.

I stayed there, breathing deeply and trying not to consider the fragile human life, until I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I lurched around and immediately fell backwards, rushing to move away from the High Lord, back in his high fae form, blood upon his face and dripping from his golden hair.

I crawled further backwards, slowly guiding myself up onto my feet as he began to give me a strange look, pitiful and sad.

'Olwen you must-' he began,

'No,' I spat out, before turning and running away from him.

'Wait!' he called out, and I heard him begin to trail behind me. I neither wanted nor needed this; the very human part of me was hurt and afraid, and I knew he would not understand it. I could hear him continue behind me, calling out every now and then, but I wanted to be left alone. He had far more speed than I did so I called to the roots and vines around me to help, casting them around so that they might force him to stop and block his way, yet his footsteps still fell in my wake.

I continued but couldn't seem to stop him coming, but then I heard a soft grunt and a thud,

'Please, Olwen, just wait' his words were somewhat breathless, and more than anything I was struck by his use of the world please. He was a High Lord of Prythian, as far as I knew he didn't ask for anything.

I stopped, ten feet ahead of Tamlin, and turned back. My breaths were heavy and soft tears were falling down my face. I saw him there, laying on the ground with a root wrapped around his ankle, my doing. I continued to keep my distance, not letting him go just yet,

'Why?' I breathed out, 'why kill him?' my words were laced with an unspent anger and that ever present fear. As I continued to look at him, my question hanging in the air, Tamlin looked down at his bound ankle and then looked back to me, before sighing.

'You wouldn't understand, just let me get up', there was an impatience to his voice now. I said nothing and continued to glare at him, letting him know he wasn't getting out till there was some explanation. He slowly blinked, then looked down again, anywhere away from my gaze. Good, I thought, that I should have some power here.

'It is the most fae instinct I have, to kill.'

I narrowed my eyes, waiting to hear more.

'I have lost a lot, so what I do have I intend to protect. I cannot allow anyone who threatens my court to live.' His eyes met mine again and while his words hadn't explained quite enough, they settled me somehow, settled enough to release his ankle.

I moved towards him as the branch retreated, curling away from him. I considered helping him up but thought better of it, him being a high lord and also realising that after transforming back from his beast form, he was barely clothed and my modesty prevented my eyes from lingering. As he stood up he clearly noticed this and laughed to himself ever so slightly. I turned away from him again, crossing my arms and beginning to move off; he hadn't reassured me so much I would walk next to him. He walked behind me and I could hear him still slightly laughing to himself.

'What is so funny?' I stopped and quickly turned back around to him, sternly questioning him, openly showing the annoyance in my voice.

He laughed again before saying 'you really are quite human, aren't you?'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

His smile suddenly dropped and gave me another strange look, one more to add to a string of them today it seemed. I once again began to walk, following the trodden path from earlier back towards the manor. He stayed a few steps behind me, which I silently appreciated.

As I walked I began to breathe calmly again, letting my thoughts drift away from me and my arms drop back to my sides. I began to gently drift my hands around in soft patterns, to try and direct the plants around me to follow them. At first I had little success but slowly, I began to manipulate the tangle of vines as I walked alongside them. I was getting more confident, it was slight progress but for me that was all I needed. I thought back to my father and home, and of the soft little poppies that used to grow outside our house, and as I did they began to bloom among the other wildflowers, bringing a smile to my face.

'It's good,' Tamlin said behind me, I looked back at him wryly, unsure what he meant,

'Your control, much better than it was before.' I smiled to myself,

'but I think perhaps you might be best stopping for a little while, can't be certain of who is watching us out here',

I dropped my hands to my sides again, thinking on his words and not wishing to see another dead body today. I nodded back to him wordlessly and continued walking; he had met my pace now and was stood alongside me. We walked side by side for a little while longer before I could see the manor through the treeline; as we approached the edge of the forest Tamlin stopped, staring back at his home and taking a deep breath.

'You'll see me tomorrow, for now, I think you should rest,' I nodded, agreeing with him,

'If anyone asks where I am, you can tell them I'm making sure there are no more of the Queen's men hiding within the forests,' I looked away, trying not to think of the bloodied body left behind, and then gave a small curtsy. As I stood up straight again I caught Tamlin's eyes before turning away and taking back off to the manor.

I didn't look back but I hear the familiar cracking of bones and static electricity in the air that accompanied his transformations. As I walked back over the meadow I picked up my skirts, only now considering just how impractical they had been, yet when I looked down, the long layers weren't ripped, damaged or stained in any way my clothes from home would have been. Clearly these fae gowns were made of stronger stuff, or as I suspected, laced with some form of magic.

I made my way around the manor and to the front door, pushing it open slightly to enter, hoping I wouldn't be noticed. However it took very little time it seemed for Gerda to find me, followed closely by two other women who were working as maids within the house.

'Lady Olwen, I hadn't expected you back so soon! Is the High Lord with you?', I was looking around as she said this, noticing Faolan and Enoch meeting each other on the balcony above, whispering. I eventually looked back to Gerda,

'He had to go. You wouldn't mind directing me to the library would you Gerda? I think I have some reading to do',

She very promptly directed me along the way, up the furthest staircase and through a pair of double doors climbing with roses, much like the rest of the building, letting me know that I only need call and she would bring me something to eat. I thanked her as I went on my way and found myself in that safest and most wonderful of places, the library.

My father had never let me visit the library in our town, afraid of people seeing me there and finding out about my fae heritage, yet he knew of my love of books and made sure to bring me whatever he could, always buying me new ones on my birthday, allowing me to build my own little library at home.

It had been my way of exploring the world within my own four walls, to discover and learn more than I ever could have imagined, and so now, when there was so much I needed to know, only one place was suitable.

I knew little of the seven courts of Prythian, other than that they lay beyond the wall but now I needed to know more, especially after all of Enoch and Carrigan's theorising. The Spring Court's Library was far more than I could ever have dreamed, with all its walls teeming with books, the stacks piled high and shelves full of thousands of worlds for me to explore. I ran my hands along their spines, taking in their titles and the smell of books surrounding me. I sighed contentedly and breathed it all in, searching for books that could help me out. After scanning through the first set of shelves I had gathered myself a solid pile and took them with me, finding myself the perfect spot on a window seat that looked out over the Spring Court. These first few books were what I could find about the lands history and its links with the cauldron. They believed the world had been made inside of it, and all magic came from there long before either humans or fae, so if Enoch was correct, the very magic that each of the courts held came from it. I read deeper and deeper, reading each and every little detail so that I might glean something from it, making notes in my head of what I needed to find next. I hadn't realised quite how dark it had gotten outside but I couldn't stop reading, wanting to only know more. It was only later when I began to yawn and closed my eyes I realised quite how late it had grown. I stopped for a second, just to rest my eyes, but it was some while before they opened again.

I hadn't known how long had passed when I felt myself jostled slightly, as though being lifted, yet I allowed myself to drift off again, breathing in a sweet smell of roses. I was barely aware of the movement, feeling more like I was floating, til I was placed down onto soft, comforting fabrics, a quilt carefully lifted over me. I settled down, breathing quietly, and the last thing I heard was a very soft growl as I fell asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N;
> 
> Hello again!
> 
> Trying to get better at updating this so you can all keep reading!
> 
> I feel like parts of this chapter maybe went a little too quick but I'm kind of still working out my pacing, so apologies if it feels rushed at all. i'd appreciate any feedback!
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this and if you are please review, subscribe etc. or if you want any more story information etc. go over to tumblr where I'm also laurelbloom. I'm happy to answer any questions over there and I've also been working on some art of my OC Olwen in case you want a better idea of what she looks like.
> 
> As ever please follow, review, subscribe, whatever you like! I actively seek criticism to make my story better so hit me!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> laurelbloom xx


	12. Chapter 12

Dappled lights danced around me as I slowly blinked, my eyes reluctant to fully open. I had been so blissfully asleep and felt more rested than I had in weeks that I really couldn’t bring myself to leave my bed just yet. I allowed my eyes to close for a little while, enjoying the way that the sunlight blurred through them and felt my body relax, sighing into the comforter and silk pillows that surrounded me. After allowing myself this little moment of peace, I once again opened my eyes, letting out one final yawn before making to get out of bed; as I moved, swinging my legs from under the covers, I suddenly became aware of the fact I was still wearing the same dress I had on yesterday. Though no one was around to witness it, I blushed and covered my face with my hands, the memory of being carried to my bed after falling asleep in the library coming back to me. I looked around me, checking to see if there were any clues at all about who had carried me back, the blush coming fresh to my face as I realised whoever had found me asleep in the library would be present at breakfast. My stomach grumbled and I chuckled to myself lightly, my body letting me know that unfortunately embarrassment would always lose out to hunger; there would be no skipping breakfast for me.   
I looked over to the gilded clock that sat upon the fireplace, wondering why Gerda hadn’t yet come to wake me. Perhaps I was free to ready myself this morning.   
I slid out of bed, my feet landing softly on the dais upon which it sat, pulling my long skirts of yesterday’s dress with me. I wandered over to the mirror, turning so that I could see the back of the dress and working its fastenings to get it off of myself, a feat I’d mastered through many years of working with the gowns my father made. I slipped it off my shoulders, leaving myself in only the short slip dress underneath, but safe in the knowledge only Gerda would come to my door anytime soon. I hoped. I hardly needed any further embarrassment, quickly picking up the gown and laying it on the trunk at the end of my bed, before hurrying over to the drawers to find a new one.  
The thought of the beautiful gowns hidden in the secret room was hard to ignore as I looked through the decidedly plainer ones in the drawers, but I eventually settled on an olive green dress, a soft satin with a tiered skirt; not too heavy for any practical tasks but still elegant enough that it was something I would happily wear. I stepped into it and once again headed to the mirror to fasten it myself. Happy with my decision, I quickly went to the dresser to unpin my hair, now looking more like a birds nest that when Gerda had styled it the day before, and brushing it through to somewhat calm it. My own skills with hair were far from Gerdas, so I settled on simply pulling up half of my hair and tying it in a braid, leaving the rest of it to spill over my shoulders. Nodding, having achieved the best I would by myself, I looked at myself in the mirror, sitting up straight and taking a deep breath before I got up to leave the room and head down to the great hall for some food.   
Filling myself with as much confidence as I could I stood up, opening the door and walking out, heading down the stairs and towards the hall. Full of people. One of whom had carried me to bed. I felt myself flush again, but willed it down and softly called a fresh breeze to me to help die down the redness on my skin.   
As I neared, I heard the usual chatter coming from inside, pleased to know that the people of the Spring Court seemed to be finding some peace. I reached the door, giving the guard who stood there a curt nod before turning to look inside and seeing something before me that shocked me so wholly, I found myself stuck in that spot.   
Before me, the High Lord, the very same one who seemed happy confined to his rooms and away from his people, sat amongst them. Not at the top table in his throne, but with them on the hard wooden benches. He still sat some distance away, positioning himself at the far end of the table closest to the windows, with Faolan opposite him, Weylyn and his brother sat a few feet away, closer to the other members of the court but still keeping with the other High Fae. There was still a way to go in bringing them together, but this was progress.   
I was brought out of my stupor by Gerda, who had seemingly rushed over to me and was now apologising,  
‘Lady Olwen, I’m so sorry! I hadn’t realised you were awake and lost track of the time, I had to keep an eye of my son you see-‘ her words were hurried, but I simply placed my hand on her shoulder as she began to bow, I felt the same heat from earlier rise to my cheeks when I realised a few people were looking our way, including the High Lord,   
‘Don’t worry, and please don’t apologise, you have every right to a morning off to be with your son,’ I smiled as she looked up at me,   
‘I know my hair’s not quite as wonderful as when you do it, but trust me when I say I’ve spent enough years of my life making dresses to know how to put one on myself’, I spoke with a smile still on my face, let no one mistake me for anything but kind.   
Gerda smiled too, and went to bow before stopping herself and smiling at me again, both of us letting out a soft laugh as she turned away, heading back over to a particularly rowdy table full of families, headed by Bearnard. The smile remained on my face as I headed to the far table where the high fae sat, nodding and wishing a good morning to those I knew as I walked past them.   
Still somewhat unsure of the High Lord, I stopped just before where he sat, instead turning to Weylyn,   
‘would you mind if I sit with you?’, he looked to his brother and then back to me, smiling and gesturing with his hand to the seat opposite,   
‘be my guest,’  
I smiled softly, and lifted my skirts to allow me to get my legs over the bench, sitting down before reaching to decanter set in the middle of the table. Weylyn quickly placed a cup in front of me and I thanked him, tipping the warm liquid into it, enjoying its rich smell. One of the women who served quickly brought me over a bowl of warm porridge, drizzled with honey, and as she placed it down I made sure to thank her. However once she had gone, it appeared all my manners went out the window and hunger won through. My stomach rumbled once again as I wolfed it down, barely taking a breath, til I’d eaten the whole bowl and my stomach finally seemed satisfied to stop its constant grumbling at me. I grabbed my cup and began to drink, slower than I ate, but once again realised eyes on me, not just Weylyn and Ivar sat across from me, not even just Tamlin and Faolan, but I realised an awful lot of human and lesser fae heads had turned my way too, including the busy table at which Gerda sat. I stopped and caught Bearnards eyes, expecting some kind of shame in them, yet his face burst into a grin and he smiled at me so brightly, a smile that spread among the others and I recognised pride within it; the human part of me revelled in it, glad that I could still keep parts of my old life and of my father with me even now. I gave Bearnard one last small nod before turning my attention back to the brothers I sat with, Weylyn smiling at me now too, his pale haired brother’s expression still seemed removed and exactly what I had always expected a high fae to be, yet it softened a little as I caught his eye.   
‘So after that I hope you’re ready for some training?’ Weylyn’s voice was teasing in a way I had often imagined a brothers might be,   
‘I would hope so, though that may have been the result of forgetting about eating last night, so I can’t promise you too much,’ I replied, trying to match his tone the best I could,   
‘don’t let the cooks hear that, they’ll be chasing you round the training field with plates of food just to make up for it,’ he continued to wear a jovial expression on his face and I found myself at ease far more than I had ever expected only a short while ago. While Ivar had been all I imagined a stone faced fae to be from the stories told in the mortal realms, Weylyn was the complete opposite, all joy and jokes, easing me into training and the conversation flowed between us easily. He began to explain to me his plans for the day, his brother cutting in every now and then, telling me about new stances and ideas for my training when I noticed someone standing behind me. Weylyn stopped talking and nodded, Ivar echoing the action as I turned around noticing that the High Lord had come to join us; I joined the brothers in lowering my head before looking back up to see Tamlin still stood while Faolan, opposite us, had sat himself next to Weylyn.   
‘May I?’, Tamlin asked as he gestured to the empty seat to my right,   
‘Of course,’ I answered, once again lowering my head as in mock bow. He sat down with a grace no human I had ever known to have, swinging his legs over the bench easily and in a careful way, as not to disturb my skirts. As he sat, he began to speak,  
‘I would like to join you in your training with Olwen today,’ as the High Lord said this, my head turned to him, as did Ivar’s,   
‘I believe I might be of some use when working with her,’ he spoke directly to Weylyn, who dropped his head in response,   
‘of course, My Lord, it would be an honour to have you with us’, these words were the most stern and serious I had heard from Weylyn, and stood to remind me that he was still high fae and bound by their rules and traditions. There were many things I still had to learn about my mother’s people, yet I felt it within me that here in the Spring Court was the best possible place I could be to do just that.   
I sat, surrounded by the High Lord and his Generals, in a calm silence as they finished their breakfast and I continued to sip at my tea. The people of Spring continued to chat around us as others moved to collect the empty dishes from the tables, clearing up as people thanked them for both the food and constant attention they paid to their needs. The high fae around me nodded as their plates were cleared, stern looks upon their faces, though I now supposed these nods were in fact their own form of thanks. My human manners won out and I verbally thanked those who cleared my plates, garnering a smile in return.   
Following Weylyn’s lead, I moved off with the high fae, following them through the corridors and out into the armoury I had become more familiar with. As more Men filtered through, all keeping a close eye on their High Lord, Weylyn passed me the familiar training swords and protective gear I had been using up til now. As Ivar moved to hand me more things to carry, Tamlin’s hand appeared in front of me, stopping Ivar from placing two shields onto my growing pile. In silence, yet with that same acknowledging nod, Ivar passed them instead to the High Lord.   
I kept in step behind my trainers, who at first seemed reluctant for Tamlin to be following them, but he insisted. As we walked, a few feet behind the brothers, he turned to me slightly, keeping his voice quieter so that others might not hear,   
‘you need to learn how to use your powers when fighting, especially after yesterday’, my mind went back to seeing the Queens guard, spying, and the words he spoke; They’re coming, all 5 of them, to claim what’s theirs and take more than before.  
I shuddered at the thought, but was calmed by a warm breeze carrying some spring blossoms, reassurance from whatever power lay inside me for sure. I nodded at Tamlin, agreeing that perhaps using them to attack could be helpful in whatever lay ahead.   
‘Thank you,’ his eyes shot to mine, full of shock and something as yet unknown to me,   
‘for offering to help, I mean, I’m sure it isn’t everyday some strange girl turns up with powers she doesn’t know how to use,’ I try to reassure him with my words, but that strange look remains there as we reach Weylyn’s favourite sparring spot by the large oak tree. I put all the things down where I normally do, followed by Tamlin, who still seems somewhat bemused.  
We quickly work through all the usual preparations and warming up, Ivar directing me to stretch certain muscles while Weylyn marks out his plans. Today though, Tamlin joins Weylyn, speaking to him, I assume trying to work out what the plan is and adding his input, his ways to teach me how to use my powers. Ivar says little other than to instruct me, and when we’re finishing up the others join us.   
‘I think we’ll start with what you already know, basic sparring with the swords, defense etc.,’ I nod as Weylyn goes on, handing me the familiar blunt training sword,  
‘but if you do so with Tamlin, while Ivar and I practice, I think you might learn what you need there first before you spar with me again,’   
‘of course, you’re my tutor here, what you says goes,’ I reply, falling back into the sibling like banter we have; Weylyn smirks and laughs in response. Beside me, the High Lord visibly stiffened slightly as Weylyn too passed him a sword, still smirking at our conversation.   
I moved over to the side, to one of the sets of marks Weylyn had laid out, taking the offensive stance Ivar had taught me. Tamlin took the same stance, a mirror image across from m, bringing his weapon up in front of him. I recognised from working with Weylyn before he intended to attack first and prepared myself, moving to a defensive position and recalling Ivar reminding me to stay light on my feet. I might not have the brute strength of the high fae warriors but I had inherited some form of swiftness from my mother. As Tamlin stepped and swung with his sword, I narrowly dodged, bringing up my own to defend my body as I swung around, moving out of his way. He followed me, using his own unnatural speed to stay one step ahead of me, he managed to strike me on my arm as I tried to move away, remembering to keep my balance as I held my weapon to protect me. As we continued, I lost my concentration, being outmanoeuvred by the high lord with every move I made; he was barely even trying.   
‘Use your powers,’ he said, not even out of breath. Meanwhile I panted, trying to defend myself and keep my weapon up, to move out of the way of his attacks,  
‘how?’ I grimaced, my tone angrier than I had intended.   
‘Call it to you, use that anger you’re feeling, like you did yesterday,’   
I listened to his words, still trying to guard myself as he continued to parry with me, and tried to remember how I did it before, recalling Tamlin’s words, finding the deep roots of power within me again. I reached down inside myself, allowing my mind to meet with the power, asking it for its help. I felt it run through me, climbing up through my veins, welling at my fingertips. I closed my eyes and threw my hand out in front of me, releasing the surge of power I held there. I felt its force and quickly opened my eyes, hearing a low growl from ahead of me and the clanging of a weapon falling to the floor. A few yards back from where he had been before, Tamlin lay half fallen on the ground, his arms and legs bound by gnarled roots, I looked down to my hands to see the same roots curled around my arms, forming an armour like gauntlet round my wrists. I quickly dropped my own weapon and ran over to him, kneeling as though to help. He had already let loose his claws and was ripping at them, tearing them to set himself free.  
‘I-I’m so sorry, I hadn’t meant to harm you, its just-‘   
‘There’s no need to apologise,’ he looked at me, his eyes glowing that same green from before, as he finished freeing himself from the roots which receded into the earth.  
‘you did exactly as I asked you, you use your powers to protect yourself,’ his eyes met mine, and they were much softer than his tone of voice; the voice of a commander. He got himself of the ground and reached his hand down to mine, assisting me up from my kneeling position on the ground. He walked back over to where we had been before and where our weapons lay on the ground, picking them up and placing mine back in my hand.   
‘And I don’t think that’s even the beginning of what you can do.’ He took his fighting stance again and I followed. We continued that way for a while, Tamlin pushing me again to use my powers, to find and control them to help me in a fight. When I lost my balance I called to the wind to lift me up again, when I needed respite I called to the vines and roots to guard me, either building a hurdle for Tamlin or pulling him away, and he urged me on further, directing me as he continued to attack. Weylyn and Ivar stood watching now too, helping me find my way and directing me when to use my powers. Eventually, growing more and more tired with every bit of my power used, I called to Tamlin to stop. His eyes glowed again, and I saw he didn’t intend to, the face of a powerful high fae coming towards me.   
‘Please!’ I hollered, throwing my hand out again and forming a shield of winds and leaves in front of me before he came too close; he stopped then. Dropping his weapon and putting up his hands, I dropped the shield, breathing quickly as I felt myself draining. I was kneeling on the floor now, dropping further down as I tried to catch my breath, feeling too weak to get up. Weylyn came over to me, taking my fallen sword and putting his arm round me to help me, lifting me to standing. My hair had fallen over my face but even through the curtain I could see Tamlin keep his distance; his claws were still down and I could feel that familiar crackling of his powers surrounding me.   
‘My Lord I don’t mean to be too bold, but I think perhaps you of all people should know when a woman asks you to stop, you should probably do as she asked,’ Weylyn’s words were somewhat cold, and his High Lords reaction was equally so. His jaw was firm, and his breaths short, all as though he was holding himself back. Ivar moved to him, but the High Lord stayed as he was,   
‘Excuse me,’ was all he said as he turned and marched away, back towards the manor, attracting some stares from the others on the training field.   
I was entirely bemused, unsure of anything that had happened in the last few minutes,   
‘Are you okay?’ Weylyn said softly as he put his hand on my shoulder, I righted my hair again as I replied,   
‘Yes, I think so, a little confused if anything,’ Ivar sighed in the background as I said this.   
‘What do you actually know of our High Lord?’  
‘Honestly? Very little at all,’ Ivar scoffed, I continued, ‘My father didn’t like to talk to me about Prythian, he said I was safer not knowing at all. I remember the echoes of war, we knew something had happened with a human girl but that was it, he wanted me to stay at home but then I felt something and I had to leave,’  
‘Something certainly happened with a human girl,’ Weylyn said, a slightly joking tone to his voice which disappeared as soon as Ivar sent him a hardened stare.   
Ivar came towards me as Weylyn moved away, both brothers now in front of me.   
‘This human girl, you heard about, she came here to the Spring Court and our High Lord took rather a shine to her,’ as he continued he told me about the girl, Feyre, how she freed the court from a curse and all of Prythian from another fae woman who had made herself some kind of queen, trapping each court with fear. As Ivar carried on, I zoned out, trying to listen where I could but as he moved on to the tale of the girl leaving and becoming High Lady night, I stepped back,   
‘Please, I think, if you don’t mind, I would perhaps rather hear this from Tamlin himself,’ I spoke quietly and gently. The brothers looked at each other quizzically, but Ivar, seemingly ever one for tradition nodded at me, respecting my decision.   
‘Olwen, there are things you need to know,’ Weylyn didn’t seem to want to stop telling this story,   
I reached out, putting my hand on his arm,   
‘and I’d like to hear them from him,’ he still looked sceptical, but eventually gave in and too nodded.   
An awkwardness still in the air, I asked for an early finish, drained from using my powers before and trying to process what I had allowed myself to hear from Ivar. My request was granted and I left the brothers, heading away and back towards the manor, but taking a longer path than usual, past the rose gardens and to the smaller door round the far side.   
As I walked I took my time to look at the flowers blooming in the hedgerows, breathing in their scents and committing them to memory. I moved along the bushes that lined the edge of the manor, jumping as I reached their end to find Eilidh sitting on the doors ledge, looking over to the training field. I stopped short before reaching her, following her eyeline to find what held her attention.   
I coughed, bringing her out of her daydream,   
‘Olwen! I hadn’t seen you there,’ I smiled in response, I knew full well she hadn’t seen me.   
‘Nice day?’ she nodded. I sat down next to her, letting my legs stretch out in front of me and into the grass.   
‘tell me Olwen, what do you know about men?’ she said, frankly. I gave a little laugh as I answered,   
‘very little at all, why do you ask?’   
‘I’ve known him since I was a child, and every time I think he’s getting closer to admitting he feels something for me, he acts more and more distant,’ Ah, I realised now the nature of this discussion, and that her staring at the men training was more specifically her staring at Ailean.   
‘there’s so much I want to tell him, and I can see he has so much to say to me too, but he’s either too proud or too stubborn to do it, and I can’t wait forever Olwen,’ she turns to look at me now, a fierce expression in her eyes,   
‘People wait too long for love, so why do they deny it when it’s there?’, in that moment she looks close to tears so I throw my arms around her, and she does the same to me. As we move back I smile at her again,  
‘perhaps we should go inside now?’ I say softly, she nods and we stand up together before moving back inside the manor. We walk into the building, towards the central rooms where many of the human women spend their days helping to prepare furnishings and other machinery for the village that continues to be built. Eilidh takes my hand, stopping and turning to me,  
‘Thank you for listening, but I should be going back to work now,’ she gives a little bow and she leaves me, and I laugh before letting her go, still not quite used to all these people bowing to me.   
I then move off by myself, thinking about Eilidh’s words and realising there’s an awful yet I’m still to learn as a human, never mind as a fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry it's been another age since I updated, this chapter's taken me a while but hopefully it being massively long compared to the ones before makes up for it somewhat!
> 
> I've had some lovely reviews since last updating but major thanks and love to LuaMinguante because your review got me back into writing it and made me want to finish this chapter for you all!
> 
> Hopefully I'm doing the story justice and it lives up to any expectations you might have; Tamlin is ultimately a very flawed character but he isn't one beyond redemption. I'm not going to ignore what he's done, which hopefully is hinted towards in this chapter, but I don't believe he's the only one in this world who has to answer for their actions.
> 
> As always, if you're enjoying this please follow, favourite and review, even if you think there's something to be improved upon I appreciate some critical feedback! If it's going to make the story better for you to read, I'm open to it!
> 
> Thank you, Much Love,
> 
> Laurelbloom xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first delve into writing fanfic so thank you for reading and any feedback or reviews are welcome!
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a little while and have finally found the time to put it into words. I always felt Tamlin deserved the opportunity to redeem himself and right some wrongs and I've had an idea of how this might happen for a while.
> 
> The story is evolving as I write and I've got a few chapters written out ready to go!
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Laurelbloom


End file.
